Villain Deku
by dnlx5679
Summary: AU where Deku is in the League of Villains, but also attending UA. He has One For All.
1. Chapter 1

_After the attack at the forest training camp and Bakugo's kidnapping, at the bar. In this AU, the student's don't try to rescue Bakugo._

 **Shigaraki:** Bakugo, why not join us? It's a lot of fun...

 **Bakugo:** I'll never join you! I'm a hero and I'm gonna kill you all! Just watch! I'm gonna blow up all your faces and turn you into ash!

 **Dabi:** How?

 **Toga:** Yeah, you're all chained up…

 **Bakugo:** …

 **Toga:** Can I please cut him? Pleeeeeaaaase!

Deku enters from a corridor.

 **Deku:** No. We don't want to hurt him unless we have to.

 **Bakugo:** Deku?!

 **Deku:** Hi Kachan!

 **Bakugo:** You're not Deku. Deku would never side with villains.

 **Deku:** Why not?

 **Bakugo:** Because that loser wants to be the number one hero.

 **Deku:** You're wrong. I want to be the number one villain.

 **Bakugo:** Yeah right. All stupid little quirk-less Deku wanted was to be a hero.

 **Deku:** That was once true, but… things change.

 **Bakugo:** SHUT UP AND STOP PRETENDING TO BE DEKU. BASTARD. YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET IT RIGHT! HIS ARMS WERE BROKEN WHEN WE LEFT THE CAMP.

 **Deku:** Yes, they were. Father gave me this great healing quirk though. It helps a lot with all the damage I can get in a fight. I just have to be careful not to use it without going to recovery girl first.

 **Bakugo:** SHUT UP YOU LYING BASTARD!

 **Deku:** You really need to control your temper. Join us. Then you can let out all your violence against the city.

 **Bakugo:** I'LL NEVER BE A VILLAIN!

 **Deku:** Why not? You've already done villainous things.

 **Bakugo:** NO I HAVEN'T. I'M A HERO!

 **Deku:** Don't tell me you've forgotten? What a shame. Shigaraki, what should we do? It doesn't look like he's going to join the league anytime soon, and the heroes will probably come looking for him. I'll lose my cover.

 **Shigaraki:** Don't worry. Kurogiri, warp him to the room.

Kurogiri: Right away.

Kurogiri warps Bakugo to secret room with no entrance or exit, deep underground. The only way in or out is with come kind of transportation quirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, All Might is fighting All For One._

 **All For One:** You may be able to defeat me All Might, but you will not win against my children.

 **All Might:** Your children?

 **All For One:** Yes, two sons. One by birth, the other I took in after he was abandoned, but I saved both from death. They are forever loyal to _me_ , and there's nothing you can do about it.

 **All Might:** Then they are villains just like you and I will defeat them as well.

 **All For One:** The one I took in is the grandson of Nana Shimura.

 **All Might:** No.

 **All For One:** Yes. You're predecessor's grandson is Tomura Shigaraki.

 **All Might:** It can't be!

 **All For One:** But it is.

 **All Might (thinking):** My predecessor gave her son up for adoption because after her father died, she didn't want him to be exposed to the hero world, to the villains, and now her grandson is an S-class villain. How could I let this happen? I should have stopped it. Somehow.

 **All For One:** You know my blood son as well.

 **All Might:** What?

 **All For One:** I won't tell you who he is. I wouldn't want him to have any trouble, at least not yet. But you have met him before. You've actually met him more than once. From what I can tell about the times you've been together, you like him. This means he's doing a good job.

 **All Might:** …

 **All For One:** Now you're going to suspect every young boy you know, aren't you? But remember how long I have lived. My son could be any age – from two months to 80 years – you have no idea.

 **All Might:** …

 **Eraser Head:** All Might! Don't let him get into your head!

 **Gran Torino:** Snap out of it and fight!

 **All Might:** Right!

After the fight All For One is arrested, and the teachers go back to campus.


	3. Chapter 3

_In an early morning teachers' meeting._

 **Principal Nezu:** Has there been any progress with All For One?

 **Tsukauchi:** No, he isn't talking much, but he claims he doesn't know where Bakugo is. He says his son's managing that "project".

 **All Might:** Which son.

 **Tsukauchi:** He wouldn't say.

 **Principal Nezu:** In that case, I suggest we focus on finding Shigaraki. He's the only son we know the identity of. Any Ideas on how to find him?

 **Everyone:** …

 **Principal Nezu:** It is going to be difficult. We know where All For One was hiding, but the League didn't seem to be there, and they have Kurogiri, so they wouldn't have to remain close by. Hmmm…

 **Yamada:** What if we try to find the other son? We can look at who All Might's met recently.

 **Aizawa:** With how many people All Might met every day it would be impossible to know.

 **Ishiyama:** And even if we figured out who it was, he is probably hidden just as well as Shigaraki.

 **Kayama:** I don't see any way we can find him.

 **Everyone:** …

 **Principal Nezu:** All right, for now let's all get back to class – but keep thinking about this, we need to find Bakugo as soon as possible.0

All the teachers go to their first classes.


	4. Chapter 4

_The moral and atmosphere_ is _much less than positive, especially with class 1-A._

 **Kirishima:** We have to do something to find Bakugo!

 **Sato:** But what can we do?

 **Kaminari:** There has to be something!

 **Midoriya:** I agree, we have to do something, we are heroes in training and our friend is in trouble!

 **Tokoyami:** Yes, we must help.

 **Ururaka:** But there's nothing we can do, we have no idea where he is, or where anyone from the league is…

 **Ashido:** And we fought them before but only won because they retreated… we don't stand a chance.

 **Hagakure:** If we found out where Bakugo is we could save him with stealth. We won't have to fight.

 **Midoriya:** Maybe, but where could he be?

 **Todoroki:** Anywhere.

Aizawa walks in.

 **Aizawa:** Class, let me make this very clear. You may not try to save Bakugo. You are not Pro-heroes yet. Leave this to the teachers.

 **Sero:** But Sensei!

 **Aizawa:** No. Being a hero is dangerous, sometimes your friends get captured and sometimes they get killed. If you didn't want to deal with that you shouldn't have come here. If you're too scared to loose more friends leave now.

 **Everyone:** …

 **Aizawa:** Being a hero is hard in many different ways. You need to learn that the hardest thing is waiting. You want to help Bakugo but you can't. You have to stay out of it or you could get him killed. This is not training or practice. These are powerful villains.

 **Everyone:** …

 **Aizawa:** Now all you can do is focus on class and making yourselves stronger, that way when the time comes for you to help, you can. You are still learning. Let's start today's lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's breakfast time and Bakugo is sitting in the room. He tried to break out using his explosions but they didn't have any effect. Kurogiri warps in and throws him an apple._

 **Kurogiri:** There's your breakfast. Have you thought any more about joining us?

 **Bakugo:** GET LOST PLASMA FREAK!

 **Kurogiri:** *sigh*

At lunch, Dabi gets warped in.

 **Dabi:** Here, curry.

 **Bakugo:** *stares*

 **Dabi:** I don't really care if you join us or not but Boss and "master" do so can you just agree? We'd let you out of this room.

 **Bakugo:** BURN IN YOUR OWN HELLFLAME!

 **Dabi:** Whatever.

Deku comes in.

 **Dabi:** Hey Deku. I thought you were at school?

 **Deku:** I left after I ate.

 **Dabi:** Can you do that?

 **Deku:** Everyone just thinks I'm worried about Kachan.

 **Dabi:** Oh.

Dabi leaves.

 **Bakugo:** Deku.

 **Deku:** Kachan. Everyone's so worried about you. We all want to help but have no idea how to find you.

 **Bakugo:** …

 **Deku:** Not to mention, all the teachers forbade us to try and help you. They really don't care about you at all. The whole hero system is wrong. People like you are the ones who rise to the top, just because their quirks are strong. Great heroes are powerful, but not necessarily kind or helpful. Most of them are vain and only care about themselves. They became heroes to be famous, or help themselves, not to save people.

 **Bakugo:** I WILL BE NUMBER ONE HERO AND I WILL SAVE PEOPLE, JUST WAIT!

 **Deku:** Do you really think you deserve to be number one hero? After what you've done? You're just a bully.

 **Bakugo:** YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT WHAT I'VE DONE SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THIS HORRIBLE THING IS!?

 **Deku:** …

 **Bakugo:** YOU CAN'T CAN YOU! BECAUSE I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING NERD BRAINS!

 **Deku:** You don't think you've done anything, which only makes what you've done worse. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon enough.

Deku leaves and goes back to UA.


	6. Chapter 6

_Back at UA, all students are in the assembly hall._

 **Principal Nezu:** I want to be honest with all of you. We want to save Bakugo, but right now our only lead is Tomura Shigaraki. We don't know where he is, and we need to find out the location of his base. That is likely where they are keeping Bakugo. Each teacher has been given a tracking device to be used if anyone from the league of villains appears. Each student will receive one as well. Make sure you get one from your homeroom teacher at the start of class. If the villains show up try to stick yours on one of them, preferably Shigaraki. However, they are all probably based in the same place, so you can hide it on any villain when you have the opportunity.

 **All Might:** Remember! You are not pros yet, so don't put yourselves in danger to attach the devices. Only do it if the opportunity presents itself and _does not put you in greater danger_.

 **Aizawa:** We are responsible for you all, so don't do anything reckless.

* * *

 _After Homeroom_

 **Todoroki:** Midoriya? Are you all right? I know you and Bakugo used to be close.

 **Midoriya:** Yeah… We've known each other a long time. I'm really worried about him… *sniffle*

 **Todoroki:** You helped realize something important about my power during the sports festival. I need to return the favor. We can talk in my dorm room later.

 **Midoriya:** No, no! You don't have to do that! *says while waving his hands*

 **Todoroki:** But you're upset.

 **Midoriya:** Thanks. But I really don't want to talk about it. I just wish there was something we could do.

 **Todoroki:** If the villains show up we have the tracking devices mister Aizawa gave us. You can still come over to my room, we can watch a movie and distract ourselves.

 **Midoriya:** Okay…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hey, sorry there was a huge gap of time between when I published chapter 5 and chapter 6. I was sick for a while and then I got really busy. I'm going to try and get more out soon and faster.


	7. Chapter 7

_In Todoroki's room. Todoroki picked out the movie before Midoriya arrived._

 **Midoriya:** What movie did you pick?

 **Todoroki:** _All Might – The Force of Tomorrow_. It's a new movie based on All Might's time at UA. I heard it's good but the actor playing All Might isn't very realistic.

 **Midoriya:** Nobody could pass off for All Might.

Todoroki starts the movie.

 _After the movie._

 **Todoroki:** What did you think?

 **Midoriya:** *laughing* You were right! That All Might was unrealistic!

 **Todoroki:** Maybe it seems worse to us since we see him in person everyday.

 **Midoriya:** Yeah, maybe.

Todoroki stares at Midoriya for a few seconds.

 **Todoroki:** Are you sure you don't want to talk?

 **Midoriya:** … I just don't know what to say. There's nothing we can do.

 **Todoroki:** I think I know something.

Midoriya snaps his head up and looks Todoroki in the eyes.

 **Midoriya:** What?

 **Todoroki:** I think I saw Shigaraki go into an old bar a few days ago. I can't tell the teachers because I shouldn't have been in that part of town, and it was past curfew. But maybe we can go look and see if Bakugo's there.

Todoroki shows Midoriya the address on his phone.

 **Midoriya:** Why _were_ you there?

 **Todoroki:** … I was looking for my older brother. The lead was a dead end though.

 **Midoriya:** Oh… Okay. Let's check it out tomorrow.

 **Todoroki:** Don't tell anyone. If my father finds out what I was doing he might make me leave UA, or at least the dorms. Midoriya, please.

 **Midoriya:** Don't worry. It'll be just us. I won't tell anyone. But – if we find something – we'll need an excuse.

 **Todoroki:** I know.


	8. Chapter 8

_After Deku leaves Todoroki's room, on the phone._

 **Deku:** Kurogiri. There are some things I need you to do, and quickly.

 **Kurogiri:** What is it?

 **Deku:** First, remember that green bottle I told you not to touch? I need you to make sure Shigaraki drinks it.

 **Kurogiri:** What is it?

 **Deku:** You don't need to know. Can you _manage_ it?

 **Kurogiri:** Yes.

 **Deku:** Good. Next I need you to warp everyone except Shigaraki and Toga to our emergency base. Only leave once Shigaraki has finished the drink. I will give Toga and Shigaraki their own instructions. Toga will call you at some point to warp her to the emergency base with the rest of you, do it.

 **Kurogiri:** And Shigaraki?

 **Deku:** He's not going. Do you have a problem with that?

 **Kurogiri:** … no.

Deku hangs up and calls Toga.

 **Deku:** Hello Toga.

 **Toga:** Deku~

 **Deku:** I have a fun little job for you.

 **Toga:** Yay~ Do I get to cut someone?

 **Deku:** Are you alone? I need to make sure no one else knows about this task.

 **Toga:** Yup~ I'm in my room.

 **Deku:** Good. You can't tell anyone about this mission, okay? Not until I tell you, you can.

 **Toga:** Okay~

 **Deku:** _Promise_?

 **Toga:** _Promise Deku~_

 **Deku:** Good. Yes, you get to cut someone.

 **Toga:** Ooooo~ Yay~ Who?

 **Deku:** Soon Kurogiri will warp everyone except you and Shigaraki to our emergency base. If everything went according to plan, when you two are alone Shigaraki won't be able to use his quirk. I want you to cut out his tongue and kill him.

 **Toga:** I don't just get to cut, I get to kill~ This is so exciting!

 **Deku:** Remember, no telling.

 **Toga:** I won't~

 **Deku:** I don't care how you kill him, but make sure the tongue is the most obvious injury. I need to send a message.

 **Toga:** Awwwwn~

 **Deku:** Toga.

 **Toga:** Okay, fine~ But can I cut the tongue out before I kill him? That would be so fun!

 **Deku:** Sure.

 **Toga:** Yay! But, I would much rather cut you _Deku~_

 **Deku:** Maybe I'll let you if you do a good job~

 **Toga:** Really!

 **Deku:** _Maybe~_

 **Toga:** Yay~

 **Deku:** When you're finished with Shigaraki get cleaned up and call Kurogiri, he'll warp you to the emergency base with the rest of the group.

 **Toga:** Okay~

 **Deku:** You can take your time and have fun, but make sure you're out of there by sunrise.

 **Toga:** Okay~

 **Deku:** Bye, Toga.

 **Toga:** Bye, _Deku~_


	9. Chapter 9

_As soon as the sun started to rise, Midoriya heard a knock at the door. It was Todoroki. It was time to go._

 **Midoriya:** Are you ready?

 **Todoroki:** Yeah.

 **Midoriya:** Let's find Kacch—Bakugo.

The two left, arriving at the bar three hours later.

 **Midoriya:** We should try and see if there are any villains inside before we go in. Do you see any windows?'

 **Todoroki:** Yeah, over there, but they're too high for us to see through.

 **Midoriya:** I'll go on your shoulders, o-or you can go on mine. I would suggest using your ice to make stairs but if someone saw, it w-would be bad.

 **Todoroki:** Okay, I'm taller, so I'll be the base.

 **Midoriya:** Right.

Midoriya sits on Todoroki's shoulders and looks through the window.

 **Midoriya:** *gasp*

 **Todoroki:** What is it?

 **Midoriya:** Blood… so much blood.

 **Todoroki:** … Any bodies?

 **Midoriya:** One. It looks like Shigaraki.

 **Todoroki:** Do you see anyone else?

 **Midoriya:** No, but I think we should call professor Aizawa. We can't just go in there, besides if Ka—Bakugo is there the pros will find him.

 **Todoroki:** We need an excuse.

Midoriya gets down from his shoulders.

 **Midoriya:** Yeah, any ideas?

 **Todoroki:** I saw a café on our way here, we could say we were heading there and thought we heard a scream and came to check it out.

 **Midoriya:** No, if Shigaraki wasn't killed just now—and considering there's no one nearby, I doubt he was—the scream won't hold up… We could say we were headed to the café from the park and got lost, considering the direction we came from it would be probable for us to accidentally pass by this place. It's a bad part of town so we could say we were checking for villains before going in to ask for directions. Everything else around here seems residential, so it would make sense for us to ask at a bar instead of somewhere else.

 **Todoroki:** But why would we have been at the park then gone to a café?

 **Midoriya:** We could say it was a… erm… a date…

Both boys blushed rapidly, the red spreading to the tips of their ears.

 **Midoriya:** I-it was only a s-suggestion. I-if y-you h-have a b-better idea th-then w-we c-can d-do th-that.

 **Todoroki:** N-no. That's a good idea. We would have to keep it up after this though…

 **Midoriya:** You want to start fake d-dating?

Midoriya gets even redder.

 **Todoroki:** It makes the most sense.

 **Midoriya:** Okay.

* * *

 _After the two called Aizawa, cops arrived, accompanied by All Might and Aizawa._

 **All-Might:** Midoriya, my boy, are you alright? Aizawa said you found the body.

 **Midoriya:** Hi All Might, I'm fine, but before you go in… there's a lot of blood… I know you've seen much worse, but…

 **All Might:** Thank you, young Midoriya.

All Might ruffles his hair before heading inside with Aizawa, making sure there are no villains before the police come in to investigate the scene. Midoriya and Todoroki are taken to the police station to get their statements, it was a good thing they went through every detail of their story while waiting for everyone to arrive. They were the only ones found near the body, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Later that day Midoriya went to see Todoroki._

 **Todoroki:** Midoriya?

 **Midoriya:** Hi. Have you heard anything from the teachers?

 **Todoroki:** I overheard that the police finished with the crime scene and body from Midnight, but nothing directly.

 **Midoriya:** I want to know what happened… I can't think of why someone would kill him so brutally. I know he was a villain, but a hero wouldn't of done that, do you think it was a rival of some kind? And if so, what kind of villain would be powerful enough to do that to him, without being turned to dust?

 **Todoroki:** I don't know. But I am curious as well. Maybe we could ask All Might, you two are close, right?

 **Midoriya:** Yeah, let's go.

* * *

 _They found All Might alone in the hall, heading away from the teachers' lounge._

 **Midoriya:** All Might!

 **All Might:** Midoriya! Todoroki! I was just going to find you.

 **Todoroki:** What happened?

 **Midoriya:** Was it another villain, it wouldn't have been a hero, would it? And—did you find Kacchan? Was he there?

 **All Might:** Please, come in here, so we can talk privately.

They walk into an empty lounge room with a sofa and two chairs The boys sat on the sofa and All Might stood by the window that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

 **All Might:** The police don't know who it was yet, but they've ruled you out as suspects. They found he was killed late last night, at which time you were both in the dorm.

The boys share a glance and continue listening to All Might.

 **All Might** : Young Midoriya, you wouldn't have been able to this from your vantage point but his tongue was cut out and sewn to his chest, it was covered by his shirt.

Todoroki gasped and looked down, fighting a wave of nausea.

 **All Might:** This was done while he was still alive. We believe it is a message. It's commonly used with rats, to punish them for or stop them from talking. We don't know who he was talking to or what secrets the league was trying to keep hidden, but this does lead us to one very important fact. Shigaraki was not leading the league.

 **Todoroki:** Then who is? Do you think it could be Kurogiri? He talked to Shigaraki as if they were equals some of the time.

 **All Might:** I don't know. It could be, but it could also be anyone from the league, or someone who hasn't shown their face yet. There's no way to know for sure. The police tried getting some information from All For One, but he will only say he didn't care much about the league at first and only gave it to Shigaraki to keep him busy. From what we can tell he doesn't care that his 'son' is dead and that the league has been around for a very long time. It only became a force to be reckoned with recently. We think Shigaraki used to be in charge, but someone new took over. Possibly All For One's biological son. Keep your guards up. We don't know who he is.

 **Todoroki and Midoriya:** Biological son?

 **All Might:** All For One has a biological son and he could be any age, we really don't know. As far as we can tell this son does not know we know he exists and that is our advantage, so don't tell anyone about this. I am only telling you because finding the body of Shigaraki could make you targets. Be careful.

* * *

 _After the meeting with All Might, Midoriya and Todoroki went to Todoroki's room._

 **Todoroki:** What if they saw me?

 **Midoriya:** What?

Todoroki's eyes started to well with tears.

 **Todoroki:** When I was looking for my brother, what if they saw me see him. They killed him because he let me know where their hideout was.

 **Midoriya:** What?

 **Todoroki:** All Might said that punishment was for being a rat. I don't like him and I don't care that he's dead, but not even he deserved that kind of torture. And it happened because I was there and saw him walk into that bar.

 **Midoriya:** He was an awful villain. He chose that life. If his group didn't care about him enough to save him from that, it's not your fault. And I doubt that's what happened. He was the only one you saw outside, right? How would they have known you were there. If they had seen you see him, they probably would've killed you. This has to be for some other reason.

Todoroki let a few tears fall down his cheeks before wiping them with his sleeve and squeezing Midoriya's hand, a small smile gracing his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_The next day at the villain's emergency hideout, watching the news._

 **News Lady:** In recent news, the body of Tomura Shigaraki was found inside a bar that seems to be the base for the League of Villains.

Kurogiri and the others, except Toga, turned to the screen shocked.

 **News Lady:** It used to be thought that this S-rank villain led the group, but now police are suggesting someone in his circle did this to punish him for being a rat. This can only mean the group has another leader. I am about to discuss some pretty graphic details so please mute your TV if you're sensitive. Apparently, his tongue was cut out while he was alive and sewn onto his chest. The suspects are the members of the League of Villains, they are: Kurogiri, with a warp gate quirk; Dabi, with a cremation quirk; Himiko Toga, quirk unknown; Mr. Compress, compression quirk…

 **Kurogiri:** One of us…? Killed him…?

 **Dabi:** Toga… what were you doing last night?

 **Toga:** I was doing a mission for Deku~ I can't tell you about it until he says I can~

 **Kurogiri:** A rat… Tomura would never be a rat…

Kurogiri looked toward Toga, a huge smile plastered over her face. He was about to strangle her or warp her into the middle of nowhere and let her die when his phone rang.

 **Kurogiri:** Deku. I just saw the news, about Shigaraki—

 **Deku:** Warp me to you. We'll talk there.

Deku hung up and Kurogiri warped him over.

 **Deku:** So you heard about my so-called brother.

 **Dabi:** Is that what you had Toga do last night?

 **Deku:** Yes.

Dabi didn't care, to be honest, he was glad Shigaraki was going, that spoiled brat was annoying. Most of the league felt the same way, indifferent. Everyone did, except Kurogiri.

 **Kurogiri:** Why? Why would you do that! He was no rat! He—

 **Deku:** He wasn't careful and I needed to send a message. Shoto Todoroki, a hero-in-training at UA, saw him go into our hideout. That isn't a functioning bar. There had to be something there when he showed up to check it out and when he told the pros about it. Shigaraki got caught, so he was our scapegoat. They know that was our base, but he gave us a reason to move, not to mention the are doubting themselves for not being able to tell Tomura was the boss. And Todoroki is beside himself in guilt. These are all favorable outcomes. Besides the fact that we need a new permanent base, and that is Tomura's fault.

 **Kurogiri:** But—

 **Deku:** I _suggest_ you get a hold of your anger. Your quirk is valuable, but not irreplaceable. We aren't the good guys. If you make a mistake that costs us and your life can help fix it, it will. End of story. I'm not here to coddle you, if you don't like that then leave. That goes for everyone. I'm here to get what I want, just like all of you. Don't mess up if you can't deal with the consequences.

The group was quiet, some people liked Deku's attitude, some stiffened, but all understood it. No one was there to make friends. Dabi was the one to break the awkward silence.

 **Dabi:** Why was Shoto there?

 **Deku:** Looking for you. He said the lead didn't pan out, but he was close, be careful. We don't want him to know who you are.

After that speech, Dabi didn't believe it, but he could have sworn he saw some sympathy in Deku's normally cold, emotionless eyes.

 **Dabi:** I'll figure out what his lead was and destroy it.

 **Deku:** Good. I'll let you know if I find out anything. Kurogiri, I need to go back to my room.

 **Kurogiri:** Yes, master.

He warped Deku back.


	12. Chapter 12

_After his morning meeting with the villains, Midoriya had his first real fake date with Todoroki. They decided to go to the park and have a picnic._

 **Midoriya:** It's really pretty out today…

 **Todoroki:** Yeah…

 **Midoriya:** Sh-should we start eating now?

 **Todoroki:** Okay. Let's do that.

 **Midoriya:** I made pasta, I hope you like it.

Midoriya pulled out two thermoses and handed one to Todoroki.

 **Todoroki:** It's really good! I didn't know you could cook!

A look of complete shock adorned Todoroki's face and Midoriya's instantly became scarlet.

 **Midoriya:** Y-yeah, I used to help my mom a lot in the kitchen… It was really fun.

They ate in awkward silence for a while, before Midoriya broke it up.

 **Midoriya:** It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but… why were you looking for your brother, and why there?

 **Todoroki:** …

 **Midoriya:** I-it's really none of my business s-so you don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry.

 **Todoroki:** No, it's okay. My brother disappeared a long time ago, my dad doesn't seem to care, my other brother is hiding something from me, and my sister pretends he never existed. I won't get any answers from my family, but I need to know what happened to him.

 **Midoriya:** Why would he be there though?

 **Todoroki:** I heard… I heard he was a villain now. The guy wouldn't give me his name though. I know that area can have a lot of villains roaming about, so I thought I would check it out. It's so stupid. I never should have believed him. My brother wouldn't… he wouldn't become… one of them…

 **Midoriya:** Were you two close before he disappeared?

 **Todoroki:** Yeah… He was like a father to me, because my real one never was.

 **Midoriya:** I'm sorry…

 **Todoroki:** It's not your fault.

 **Midoriya:** … right… I just meant… generally…

 **Todoroki:** Oh.

 **Midoriya:** Maybe we should go back to the dorms now?

 **Todoroki:** No.

 **Midoriya:** No?

 **Todoroki:** I like it here, with you, away from everyone else. They try to make me feel better but…

 **Midoriya:** It isn't helpful?

Todoroki nodded.

 **Midoriya:** Okay, we can stay.

Midoriya moved to lean against a tree and Todoroki went next to him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Todoroki's head fell on Midoriya's shoulder, he was asleep. Midoriya giggled. He never felt much of anything except anger and hate. He had to fake all other emotions, but he just laughed, when there was no one he needed to perform to. Something about Todoroki was making him feel… good. And he hated it.


	13. Chapter 13

_After he went back to his dorm, Deku had Kurogiri warp him to their layer. He was enraged, and he didn't know why. His stomach was in knots, something Todoroki was doing was making him do things he hasn't done since elementary school; think things he hasn't thought since middle school. He was boiling, and needed someone to burn._

 **Deku:** Has there been any progress with Kacchan?

 **Dabi:** No. He still refuses to join us. And he's still trying to blow up the room.

 **Deku:** Good. That means I get to have some fun.

Curious looks filled the room and Deku gave a large toothy smile.

 **Deku:** Kurogiri.

 **Kurogiri:** Sir.

Kurogiri warped Deku to Bakugo's room.

 **Bakugo:** Deku.

 **Deku:** …

Deku walked towards Bakugo, who was sitting in the corner of the room. When Deku was standing over him, Bakugo let out an almost animalistic growl. They shared heated glares full of rage.

 **Deku:** Here.

Deku dropped a grape onto Bakugo's lap.

 **Deku:** Kurogiri.

A warp gate opened and Deku backed inside, a smile slowly growing on his lips. Now with all the villains,

 **Deku:** Don't give him anything other than water, and only one glass at midnight. I'm going to try a much more fun tactic.

All the villains looked at him, amusement and excitement dancing in their eyes.

 **Deku:** Feel free to go in there and watch him as much as you like, but don't say a word.

 **Toga:** Can I cut him?

 **Deku:** No.

He sent a glare at Toga that wiped her ever-present smile off her face.

 **Deku:** He's my toy now.

Bakugo was his outlet. If he had to be personal and empathetic with Todoroki, he would let the annoyance bubble. Bakugo would be his punching bag, just as Deku had once been Bakugo's.


	14. Chapter 14

_Midoriya got back to his dorm room to the sound of Todoroki calling his name, just above a whisper._

 **Midoriya:** Todoroki?

 **Todoroki:** Hi… Can I come in?

Midoriya opened the door to let Todoroki into his room.

 **Midoriya:** What is it?

 **Todoroki:** Are you okay?

 **Midoriya:** Yes, why?

 **Todoroki:** I knocked a few times but you didn't respond.

 **Midoriya:** Oh… I must've fallen asleep… Sorry.

 **Todoroki:** Oh. Sorry I woke you, we can talk tomorrow.

Todoroki turned and started walking to the door.

 **Midoriya:** No, wait. We can talk now. What is it?

Todoroki took a deep breath and sat on Midoriya's bed.

 **Todoroki:** It's… my sister.

He looked up at Midoriya, a sadness in his eyes.

 **Todoroki:** She… she… she killed herself.

Midoriya was shocked, not just by the information, but also by the swelling of tears in his eyes. He sat down next to Todoroki and wrapped him into a hug.

 **Midoriya:** I am so, so sorry Shoto.

He said the name without thinking, without realizing what he had done. Todoroki gripped him back and rested his head on his chest. Midoriya could feel the wet of tears soaking through his shirt, even when Todoroki didn't make a sound. They sat there together for some time before Todoroki released Midoriya and wiped his eyes.

 **Shoto:** She left a note. She said she couldn't handle all the family secrets and hatred anymore.

Izuku let his hand fall onto Shoto's and squeeze it.

 **Shoto:** Izuku… can I stay here tonight? I-I don't want to be alone…

Izuku could feel a swell in his chest. Confusion gripping his soul. What was happening to him? What was he feeling and why? Before he knew what he was doing he responded.

 **Izuku:** Sure.

Izuku let Shoto have the bed and he slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. He knew this was a bad idea. His dorm room was the place Kurogiri could easily form a gate and Deku wouldn't have to worry about who would see. He just let someone invade his space, he added another obstacle to his different identities. He hated himself for his illogical thinking, but there was nothing he could do about it now.


	15. Chapter 15

_When Izuku woke up Shoto was still asleep. He decided to take a shower before class and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Shoto was gone, probably in his own room getting dressed. Izuku felt a slight pang in his heart, but pushed it down, now wasn't the time for useless emotions._

He walked into the classroom, the last one there, except Shoto.

 **Aizawa:** Today I'm going to talk to you about your internships. I know it's been a while since you finished them, but I want you all to focus on the flaws you learned about yourselves while there. Villains can and will use your weaknesses against you, and you have to be prepared for that. Today, you won't have any classes, but you should take the time to explore your weaknesses and learn ways to remove or cope with them. Tomorrow you will each get a challenge based on the flaws your internships' bosses submitted. Villains will learn your flaws, so you need to be able to deal with them. That is all.

Aizawa left the classroom. Some of the students started to get excited; some looked nervous; a few were looking at the empty desk, missing an explosive young hero and not wanting to believe class was going on without him. Izuku was the only one to look at the other empty desk, the one usually occupied by Shoto. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He left the classroom to go to check in the dorms for Shoto, when he bumped into a deflated version of All Might.

 **All Might:** Young Midoriya?

 **Midoriya:** Oh, sorry All Might, I was lost in my own world… haha…

 **All Might:** It's alright, but we need to talk, come with me.

All Might lead Midoriya to a field behind the main building, luckily no one was using it to train today.

 **Midoriya:** What is it All Might?

 **All Might:** All For One. His son. I want you to be very careful. We don't know who it is but we believe there is a mole in UA. It might be All For One's son, or just a henchman, but be careful.

 **Midoriya:** You think there's a mole? A student… or a teacher?

 **All Might:** I don't know, but you are a very bright and trusting young man, that is great for a hero, but sometimes you have to be suspicious. Understand?

 **Midoriya:** Yeah.

He understood, better than All Might would think.

 **Midoriya:** Will you help me with my training for the test tomorrow?

 **All Might:** Of course! Tell me, what are your weaknesses?

 **Midoriya:** I don't have very good control of One For All yet, and I still break myself when I use more than five percent power.

 **All Might:** Yes, but you can still fight. What is a weakness that could take you down instantly?

 **Midoriya:** I… I don't know.

 **All Might:** Meet with me when you figure it out, here is a clue. Sometimes a hero's greatest strength will be their downfall.

 **Midoriya:** Hmm… Okay.

All Might left and Midoriya went to the dorms. He knocked on Shoto's door, no answer. It was unlocked, so he went inside, nothing looked out of place, except the phone on the floor. Izuku picked it up, thankfully he made a point of learning everyone's passwords, and could unlock it. He stared at the screen, it lit up with a text from his brother, telling him about his sister. It seemed like he was sitting on the bed and dropped the phone last night when he heard. If he didn't pick it up this morning, maybe… maybe he didn't go back to his room after all.


	16. Chapter 16

_Something was very wrong and Deku had to do something. He went straight to the villains, but this time he didn't use Kurogiri. It was risky, but necessary. He entered the temporary base, making sure to remain unseen._

 **Kurogiri:** Why were you in that room?

 **Shoto:** …

 **Kurogiri:** Fine, don't say anything, I have time.

 **Toga:** I don't think master would be very happy with you Kurogiri~

 **Kurogiri:** I don't really care.

 **Mustard:** What are you planning to do when he finds out?

 **Kurogiri:** It doesn't matter, this man is useless anyway. Why would the boss care if I get rid of him.

 **Moonfish:** Dangerous.

 **Twice:** I don't really care what you do, as long as you know none of us are going to help you.

 **Kurogiri:** Why not?

 **Mr. Compress:** I don't mean to be rude, but, you don't have the strength or brains to even come close to the master. Only an idiot would side with the weaker man.

 **Kurogiri:** … I'm not trying to replace him.

 **Mustard:** You're taking too much freedom, he won't be happy.

 **Toga:** If you're done with him, can I play?

 **Mustard:** Careful, Toga.

 **Toga:** Don't worry, I won't cut him without master's permission~

 **Kurogiri:** … fine.

Toga leaves, dragging Shoto behind her by the collar. Once they are out of sight, Deku springs from his hiding place and sinks a sharp, silver blade in-between Kurogiri's plated armor and through his heart.

 **Deku:** A dog's no good when they go rogue, so you have to put them down.

He yanked the dagger out of Kurogiri's flesh, spraying the floor with blood.

 **Mustard:** Warned you.

Kurogiri's warped shaped withered, leaving behind a head and body as purple as the fog that once surrounded it.

 **Deku:** Compress, dispose of him. I don't care where and I don't care who finds the body, or if it's found at all.

 **Mr. Compress:** As you wish.

 **Deku:** Twice, go get Toga and Todoroki. I want him unconscious.

 **Mustard:** My specialty.

Mr. Compress takes the ball containing Kurogiri and brings it to the police station, decompressing it in the trunk of one of the cars. Mustard brings Toga and an unconscious Todoroki to Deku.

 **Deku:** We need to get him away from here, but not back to UA… Toga, bring him to the old bar. Don't hurt him and don't be seen.

 **Toga:** Yes, _Deku_ ~

Toga leaves, Todoroki on her back.

 **Deku:** I'm going to need to find someone else with a teleportation quirk, what a hassle. I hope Kacchan doesn't die before I find one… oh well.


	17. Chapter 17

_Izuku was in the living room when he saw Shoto stumble in._

 **Izuku:** Shoto! Where have you been? Are you okay? I was so worried!

 **Shoto:** …

 **Izuku:** Shoto?

Izuku walks him to the couch and they sit down. What did Kurogiri let slip before he arrived? Does Shoto know?

 **Shoto:** I was with the league of villains.

 **Izuku:** What!?

 **Shoto:** I was just waking up when Kurogiri warped into your dorm room and took me. Izuku… he wasn't expecting me there… why was he going into your room?

Something deep inside of Izuku wanted to tell Shoto the truth, but that was deep, deep inside. What he was doing… it was more important than this.

 **Izuku:** Kurogiri… he… what? I-I don't know.

Izuku let a look of panic run across his face before hiding it, just enough to make Shoto believe him.

 **Shoto:** They let me go. I think. I woke up by the bar where we found Shigaraki.

 **Izuku:** Did you… did you tell the pros?

 **Shoto:** No. Izuku… I… I think there's something I'm missing and I don't want the pros to know anything until I figure it out. I don't think today was random. I think you know something.

 **Izuku:** Wh-what?

 **Shoto:** You don't have to tell me. I don't think you're with the villains or anything like that, but I think you have some idea of what's going on. I trust you, if you could say something and if you thought it was important, I know you would.

 **Izuku:** I-I…

 **Shoto:** I won't talk to anyone about what happened today. Come talk to me when you're ready.

Shoto gave Izuku a quick hug before walking upstairs to his room. Izuku was confused, what did Shoto know, or think he knows? Why isn't he talking to the pros and why is he treating Izuku like… like a victim? He couldn't know Izuku is All For One's son, and that he's leading the league, so what was it he thought Izuku wasn't saying?

* * *

 _It was the next day and Izuku still hadn't figured out what weakness All Might was talking about, but he would be told soon enough. All the students were being tested privately, each one against their weakest point. Izuku watched the door as one sad face after the next left the training hall, a red light above them showing their failure. Izuku was next and preparing his mind when Shoto left the hall, the first student who passed. Izuku walked in, time to find out what he couldn't do._

 **Aizawa:** Midoriya, your biggest weakness is being too big of a hero.

 **Midoriya:** What?

 **Aizawa:** I will give you more details after the test. When that door opens, you will be in a rescue mission, do your best.

 **Midoriya:** Yes, sir!

The doors opened and Midoriya saw a city landscape with buildings falling apart and fire running wild. Everywhere he looked he could see terrified people, but no heroes and no villains. He had to save them. He had to save them all. Alone.


	18. Chapter 18

_The first thing Midoriya did was get the people away from the fire. He then made his way to one of the buildings reduced to rubble, pulling people out and checking for injuries. When he went further in he saw a building, purple smoke pouring out of every opening. He heard a woman scream from inside and dashed in. He got the woman out just in time to hear a buzzer._

 **Aizawa:** You failed.

 **Midoriya:** What?

 **Aizawa:** That building was filled will poisonous gas, had this not been a simulation you would be dying. There are still many people injured or in trouble, but you no longer have the ability to save them. There was no way for you to save all these people from all these situations on your own; you should've called for backup. There is a whole room of people just outside who you could have called for help. Even then, no one would have been able to save that woman, she breathed in too much of the gas.

 **Midoriya:** I could've gotten help?

 **Aizawa:** You didn't even think of that though. Sometimes there are people you can't save. You have to learn that you aren't suited for all situations, and sometimes you have to stand back and let someone else handle it.

Deku thought it was funny. He was trying to hide that fact that he was a villain, hide that he didn't care about saving anyone, and now he was getting in trouble for being too much of a hero. The irony made him smile.

 **Midoriya:** Okay. I'll do better!

He left the room and joined his classmates. When everyone was finished he left to meet with All Might.

 **Midoriya:** I'm too much of a hero.

 **All Might:** Wanting to save everyone is admirable, young Midoriya, but sometimes you can't. It is important you are there and try to help as much as possible, but you must also see when you are not the right hero for the job. Standing back is hard for all heroes, but I fear it will be hardest for you.

 **Midoriya:** It's alright. I'm going to get even stronger and be the best hero! There are times when I won't be the right person to help, but that just means I have to work even harder when I can help!

 **All Might:** You will be an amazing hero. I am so proud of all that you have accomplished so far.

All Might scoops Midoriya into a hug, pride and love for his successor visible in all of his body. He lets go and ruffles Midoriya's hair.

 **All Might:** Okay, time to train!

 **Midoriya:** Yes, All Might!

They spent hours training. Midoriya was getting better and better at flying around with One For All, and he started changing his methods, learning how to not only punch but deal out powerful kicks.


	19. Chapter 19

_Izuku walks back to the dorms covered in sweat, his hero costume stuck to his skin. As he made his way to the shower, he heard something coming from his room. He opened the door to find none other than All For One._

 **Deku:** Father…?

 **All For One:** I saw on the news Kurogiri was killed. Do you have enemies?

 **Deku:** No. I killed him. He was starting to act more like an owner than a servant.

 **All For One:** Do you have someone else with a transportation quirk to replace him?

 **Deku:** I… I didn't think that far ahead…

 **All For One:** Haven't I taught you better! I don't care who you kill, everyone in that little group of followers is replaceable, but their quirks are not! Be more careful!

 **Deku:** Sorry…

 **All For One:** It's alright. You're lucky, I acquired a transportation quirk recently. I'll give it to you.

 **Deku:** Really? Thanks! How does it work?

 **All For One:** You get way too excited about new quirks, but I can't blame you, you are my son. It doesn't open a gate like Kurogiri's did, but you can transport specific people from anywhere to anywhere you have been. No one can be transported if you don't want them to, not like how they could jump through Kurogiri's portal.

 **Deku:** Amazing! Is that how you escaped prison?

 **All For One:** Yes, I got it from an inmate. Careless prison guards left us in the same room.

 **Deku:** I hoped you thanked them.

All For One laughed and cupped Deku's head in his hand, letting power flow through his fingertips. Deku started to glow as lines of pure power and energy flowed through him. He let out a gasp when All For One removed his hand.

 **Deku:** I will never get used to how incredible that feels.

 **All For One:** I need you to put me back in my cell.

 **Deku:** What?

 **All For One:** They don't know I've left yet and I want them to think they can keep me contained. At least until I get another quirk that will let me travel on my own.

 **Deku:** Alright, thank you for giving this to me, father.

 **All For One:** You are my son. The only thing I have ever cared at all about.

 **Deku:** I've never been to your cell before though, how will I get you there.

 **All For One:** I have been there, and since the quirk used to rest in my body, it has access to all the places I have been.

 **Deku:** Oh, that's amazing. Goodbye, father.

Deku sends All For One back to his cell to wait for a quirk; if Deku ever finds someone he'll send them over. With that done he leaves to go to the shower; however, when he opens his door he sees Shoto about to knock.

 **Izuku:** Shoto?

 **Shoto:** I'm sorry for interrupting, I heard you talking to… um… where is he?

 **Izuku:** Who?

 **Shoto:** Whomever you were talking to.

 **Izuku:** Oh, I was talking on the phone, with the speaker on because I didn't want to hold it against my face before I took my shower.

 **Shoto:** Oh.

He looked skeptical.

 **Izuku:** A-anyway, why are you here? Is there something you want to talk about?

 **Shoto:** I just wanted to thank you.

 **Izuku:** For what?

 **Shoto:** My internship exam was about how I try to fight without my fire. I passed because of what you said at the sports festival. I still don't use it unless I have to, but I was comfortable enough to pass the exam. So, thank you.

 **Izuku:** I just said the truth, it's your quirk, not his, it's nothing to be thanked for. Anyway, I'm going to go shower now if that's all.

 **Shoto:** Yeah, that'll all.

 **Izuku:** Also, congratulations on being the only one in our class to pass.

Izuku waved to Shoto as he ran to the bathroom to shower.


	20. Chapter 20

_The next day Deku thought it was about time to visit Kacchan… He used his new quirk and traveled._

 **Deku:** Hi Kacchan~

 **Bakugo:** Let me go, Deku.

 **Deku:** No. But, I will get you some water, and if you're good, maybe some food. Wait here.

Deku giggled, knowing Bakugo couldn't follow, he came back with a water bottle and tossed it to the blonde, who drank greedily.

 **Deku:** I'm sorry you haven't gotten any water for a while, but it took a while to find a way to get here after I killed Kurogiri.

Bakugo's eyes widened in shock.

 **Bakugo:** You killed him…? But he works for you… doesn't he?

 **Deku:** Yes, well, he was doing things I didn't like. He was stepping too far out of his role as my dog.

 **Bakugo:** Fuck, Deku. You can't just kill people!

 **Deku:** You're surprised. I'm a villain remember. He's not the first person I've killed, nor will he be the last.

 **Bakugo:** Who else?

 **Deku:** What?

 **Bakugo:** Who else have you killed?!

 **Deku:** Oh. No one important, they were all, to quote you, _extras_.

Deku smiled when the comment shut Bakugo up and made him look down.

 **Deku:** According to you, Kurogiri would have deserved death after what he did. He didn't only go against my standards, but yours too. You should be happy he's dead.

 **Bakugo:** What did he do?

 **Deku:** Kidnapped Todoroki and tried to get information.

 **Bakugo:** WHAT?!

 **Deku:** Don't worry, he's fine. I took care of him after I dealt with Kurogiri. He only missed one day of school.

 **Deku:** I can see it in your eyes. You're full of anger and you want to take it out on someone. In your soul, you're happy Kurogiri's dead.

 **Bakugo:** Just because I'm not upset the bastard's dead doesn't mean I'm happy about it!

 **Deku:** Hmmmm… I have an idea.

Deku left the room and went to Kacchan's house. When he got there he took one of Bakugo's dad's shirts from his closet. He then went to the park and got a random child, before heading back to Bakugo.

 **Bakugo:** Who is that!?

 **Deku:** I don't know… Do you recognize this shirt Kacchan?

 **Bakugo:** It's my dad's.

 **Deku:** Yes, I got it from your house. Maybe the next time I go there I'll take something… bigger. But the house was empty this time, so I couldn't.

 **Bakugo:** IF YOU HURT MY DAD I'LL KILL YOU!

 **Deku:** See, you do have what it takes to be a villain, come, join us.

 **Bakugo:** No!

 **Deku:** But look at how self-absorbed and willing to kill you are, one threat against your father and you easily forget about the five-year-old shaking beside me.

 **Bakugo:** I…

 **Deku:** I'll make this simple, kill this boy by the end of the day or I'll take your father. If you do kill the boy I will also give you a full meal, you must be starving.

 **Bakugo:** I won't kill him!

 **Deku:** It's your choice Kacchan, I won't force you~

 **Deku:** You know the consequences if you don't and the rewards if you do, now you just need to choose.


	21. Chapter 21

_At the end of the day, Deku went back to check on Kaccan. He found the young boy hugging the blonde and crying. Alive._

 **Deku:** I see you chose this child, a stranger, instead of your own blood. How disappointing. It's fine though. I know you'll change your mind eventually~

 **Bakugo:** I won't kill. Not him, or anyone.

 **Deku:** Yes. You will.

Deku left and went back to Kacchan's house. He knew he needed something more convincing, so he set up a camera in their living room, carefully hidden. He connected the device to a wireless account and aired it live worldwide. He made sure it was untraceable. Then he set up a TV in the room and set it to that website. He had previously coated it in the same substance as the room, Bakugo's quirk wouldn't be able to touch it.

 **Bakugo:** I-Is that my house?!

 **Deku:** Yes! Don't you like it!

 **Bakugo:** Watching my parents won't make me kill the kid.

 **Deku:** Oh, I know. This isn't just for you. This is online, _global_.

 **Bakugo:** It'll be found and the camera will be removed.

 **Deku:** You're right, but not until I'm done with it. I'm going to play with you're parents; small things first, but then bigger and more violent. I will stop the torture as soon as you've killed the kid. Dabi will be in here with you and will let me know as soon as you do.

 **Bakugo:** It won't work.

 **Deku:** No harm in trying~

Deku brought Dabi, who had already been briefed, into the room and left. At Bakugo's house, Deku all the doors except the front one, and reinforced them, along with the windows, so the couple wouldn't be able to escape. After both entered the house, he did the same to the front door. It was easy thanks to another gifted quirk from his father. Next he rang the doorbell.

 **Masaru:** I'll get it.

 **Mitsuki:** K.

 **Masaru:** Honey, I can't get the door open…

 **Mitsuki:** Why the fuck not?

 **Masaru:** I don't know…

 **Mitsuki:** Let me try.

She tried the door to no avail.

 **Mitsuki:** Try the back door.

 **Masaru:** This one won't open either!

 **Mitsuki:** Shit. Try a window!

 **Masaru:** Nope!

 **Mitsuki:** Not this one either!

They went on to check every one, but none successful.

 **Mitsuki:** Masaru… We're trapped! How the hell did this happen!

 **Masaru:** I-I don't know…

This panic was fun, but not fun enough. Deku transported all the food from their kitchen. _That should stir things up_ , he thought. But when neither of them wanted food, he got bored. He went to the base and grabbed his wig and mask, then transported right into the living room, causing the Bakugo's to scream.

 **Mitsuki:** Who… who are you?

Luckily, Deku's mask had a built-in voice modifier.

 **Deku (modified):** Does it matter? I'm the only one who can leave, and I'm the strongest here. Not to mention I have a knife. Is a name really important?

 **Masaru:** Wh-what do you want?

 **Deku (modified):** From you? Nothing. But I want something from someone else and this is a fun way to get it.

 **Mitsuki:** By someone else… do you mean our son?

 **Deku (modified):** Who it is makes no difference and is none of your business.

 **Masaru:** Please, if it is our son, tell us… is he alright?

 **Deku (modified):** I never met your son. But I've heard of him. Katsuki Bakugo, correct?

 **Mitsuki:** Yes.

 **Masaru:** Please, do you know anything.

 **Deku (modified):** I can tell you something, but then I want you to stop asking questions, deal?

 **Mitsuki:** Yes, deal.

 **Deku (modified):** Fine. The last I heard your son was raped, tortured, and killed. Apparently, a ransom request was made to UA but it got no responses, so the villains just had fun.

 **Mitsuki:** No… no! You're lying! Our son isn't dead!

 **Deku (modified):** Maybe not, I could be wrong, I've never met him. But the rape I am sure of. It's online everywhere… if you know where to look.

Bakugo's mom collapsed to the floor in tears and his dad looked like he had nothing left inside and was a shell of a person. They believed him. Kacchan must be suffering. I wonder if psychological torture will be enough. Since his phone didn't ring, he assumed not. If nothing else that mas was stubborn.

 **Deku (modified):** Now that I gave you something, I think you owe me.

 **Mitsuki:** I don't even care… I'm gonna fucking kill those UA bastards…

 **Deku (modified):** Oh?

 **Mitsuki:** If they really got a ransom not and did nothing—not even tell us, then yeah. I'm gonna kill 'em.

 **Deku** **(modified):** I have to know, do you mean everyone, or just the ones who knew?

 **Masaru:** Every teacher and faculty member, and any student that tries to stop us.

The pure hatred in his eyes was extraordinary. Deku found only a rare number of villains carrying that much evil intent, he felt respect towards this man. Nothing like the loss of a child to turn an angel into a devil.

 **Deku (modified):** I may be able to help you with that… but I need to make a call first.

Deku received a sharp nod from both parents, and called Dabi.

 **Deku (modified):** How's it going?

 **Dabi:** He's crying and yelling 'no' a lot… it's annoying…

 **Deku (modified):** Let him know if he does it I will fix things.

 **Dabi:** Yo! Loser! He says if you kill the kid he'll tell your parents the truth and they won't kill the teachers in UA.

 **Dabi:** He says he trusts his parents and they wouldn't do that.

 **Deku (modified):** Very well.

 **Deku (modified):** Here's my blade, technically it's a dagger not a knife. Use it how you please~

Deku moved himself to the top of the stairs so he could watch without being seen, he then set eraser head before the Bakugos.

 **Eraser Head:** Wh-what? Mr. and Mrs. Bakugo?

That's all he could say before Masaru lunged at him, blade in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

_Deku watched as Eraser Head barely managed to dodge the dagger. Then Mitsuki lunged at his legs; he jumped, avoiding her. Eraser Head didn't try to attack the couple but instead kept avoiding and dodging. He was obviously confused, but the Bakugo's were apparently fairly good fighters and he didn't have time to ask questions. And then Masaru managed to get the blade into Eraser Head's abdomen. Deku could tell that it hadn't hit any major organs, but there was still the possibility they would finish him off, or let him bleed out. Deku was fine with either outcome._

 **Mitsuki:** How dare you treat our son like he means nothing! You will pay with your life!

She wrapped her hands around his throat while Masaru pinned him down. Then Deku's phone rang.

 **Deku:** Yes, Dabi?

 **Dabi:** The kid's dead.

 **Deku:** Oh, dear, I guess that means I have to end this…

Deku transported Dabi out of the room and back to the base. He then sent Eraser Head to a hospital.

 **Deku (modified):** I'm sorry to have played with you like this, but the truth is I know nothing about your son, the league is very tight-lipped, I just needed to get you in a position where you were willing to murder. Thank you for playing along so nicely~

 **Mitsuki:** Wh-what?

 **Deku (modified):** A piece of advice, don't be so willing to believe the first thing you hear.

Deku left the house, unsealing all the exits, and met Kacchan. He pulled out a disposable phone and took a picture of Bakugo sobbing over the young boy, red marks over his neck showing the obvious cause of death. The child had been strangled.

 **Bakugo:** You… YOU MONSTER!

 **Deku:** Me? I wasn't the one who killed a child.

 **Bakugo:** I-I couldn't let my parents suffer the guilt of taking someone else's life…

 **Deku:** You don't think they'll feel guilty about raising a child murderer? Oh, well.

Deku walked around until he found a missing poster with the boy he abducted. Hiriyou Masiami, four years old. Deku sent the photo of Kacchan to the number on the poster, along with one word: MURDERER.


	23. Chapter 23

_Midoriya walked into the classroom and Aizawa was already there. He took a seat at his desk and everyone waited for the last few students to trickle in._

 **Aizawa:** I don't know if any of you have been on the news lately but there have been some updates from the League of Villains.

 **Aoyama:** One of them is dead, non?

 **Aizawa:** Yes Kurogiri's body was dumped in the trunk of a police car, it is still unknown if the league killed him or not. But more importantly, we received a message about Bakugo.

 **Kirishima:** What!? Is Bakubro okay?!

 **Aizawa:** He seems to be alive, but malnourished. There are parents of a young boy who went missing talking to all news outlets. They received a photo of Bakugo leaning over their dead son and crying with the message "murderer" in all caps. We do not know if Bakugo really killed this child or not, but the family wants justice. If Bakugo did this, he will be expelled and most likely serve some time in jail. He will never become a hero. We all know him. We know he wouldn't and couldn't kill, even though he threats it constantly. We have to believe in him. We have a team analyzing the photo to see if they can come up with any locations. The number it was sent from was a disposable phone taped to the roof of the Bakugo's house. After investigating it was shown that a live feed of their house was being broadcast online. It has been stopped, but the family is in great distress. I suggest you take the time to go by and let them know you don't believe their son is a murderer.

 **Aoyama:** But he probably is, his hands would easily fit the marks on the buys neck, non? Il tué le garcon. Il est un Villain. C'est vrai.

Aizawa walked up to the boy.

 **Aizawa:** You're expelled.

 **Aoyama:** What?! Moi?!

 **Aizawa:** Get out.

 **Aoyama:** I only spoke the truth! But no matter, someone as sparkly as me will easily be accepted anywhere. Au revoir~

Aoyama left the classroom.

 **Midoriya:** Aizawa-sensei, are you okay—you're limping?

Aizawa froze in place.

 **Aizawa:** I fell. I'm fine.


	24. Chapter 24

_After class Shoto approached Izuku._

 **Shoto:** Do you think he did it?

 **Izuku:** What?

 **Shoto:** Bakugo—do you think he killed the kid?

 **Izuku:** I-I don't know what to think… He wouldn't do that…would he?

Izuku gathers his signature tears in his eyes and looks up to Shoto who immediately brings him into a hug.

 **Shoto:** It'll be okay.

 **Izuku:** D-do you think he did it?

 **Shoto:** …I don't know.

Izuku returned the hug.

 **Shoto:** Do you want to do something to get our minds off it?

 **Izuku:** Like what?

 **Shoto:** We could go for a walk in the woods near here.

 **Izuku:** …okay…

 **Shoto:** Do you not want to?

 **Izuku:** No it's not that…it's just… I have some bad memories in those woods. But I want to go. Some bad things shouldn't make the place bad, with you I can replace them with good ones.

Izuku watched a blush spread across Shoto's cheeks and he let his lips turn upwards into a smile.

* * *

 _Izuku and Shoto walked through the forest. Izuku looked around and notice things were different from when he was younger. Maybe it was just because he was taller, but the shade didn't seem as dark and the trees didn't look like monsters about to pounce. Izuku reached out and took Shoto's hand. He felt happy. Really happy. This happened every time he was with Shoto, and he was starting to like it._

 **Shoto:** Izuku…

 **Izuku:** Yes?

 **Shoto:** There's something I want to ask you…

 **Izuku:** Hm?

 **Shoto:** I like it when we're together and I was wondering…would you like to go out…for real?

Izuku stopped walking.

 **Izuku:** You want to date me…for real? Not just to keep our cover, but become an actual couple?

 **Shoto:** Yes.

 **Izuku:** Yes.

 **Shoto:** Yes?

 **Izuku:** I want that too. I want to date you.

A smile spread across Shoto's mouth and his shoulders sagged, visibly releasing tension Izuku hadn't realized they were holding. Shoto cupped Izuku's head with his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Izuku reached his arms around the taller boy's neck and kissed him back. This felt amazing. Izuku realized what was happening. He didn't like Shoto; he just lusted after him. That made sense. Izuku stopped worrying about his emotions and gave in to the lust, melting into Shoto's touch. After a while, Shoto pulled away and Izuku would have fallen to the ground without his support. He didn't want to stop.

 **Shoto:** I-I don't want to move too fast. I think that's enough for now.

He pushed some of Izuku's curly green locks behind his ear. Izuku stepped away from him and once again took his hand. The two walked deeper into the woods.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shoto:** I really like this. I've never been able to just relax and go for a walk before.

 **Izuku:** Really?

 **Shoto:** My dad always had me training.

 **Izuku:** Oh.

A sharp cry was heard through the trees. Shoto and Izuku turned to face each other for a split second before releasing their grasp on each other and running towards the sound. When they got there they saw Toga on top of a teenage boy, knife in hand.

 **Todoroki:** STOP!

Toga looks up and giggles.

 **Toga:** Be patient heroes-in-training, I'm almost done, then we can play~

 **Boy:** Help! She's crazy!

Midoriya activated his quirk and jumped onto Toga, pushing her off the boy.

 **Deku (whisper):** Fight but give up quickly and run away. You can get this boy another time.

Toga glanced at Todoroki, who was helping the boy up and checking him for wounds.

 **Toga (whisper):** Fine, but let me cut you later~

Deku rolled his eyes but nodded. Toga smirks.

 **Toga:** Wow! You're strong! I wasn't really in the mood for a big fight today, so I'll just leave now~

 **Midoriya:** You can't escape my grasp Toga!

 **Toga:** Hmmm… sounds like a challenge~

Toga lifted her head and kissed Midoriya. "Startled" he let go of Toga's wrists and she escaped. Midoriya stared blankly in her direction and Todoroki stared at Midoriya.

 **Midoriya:** Wha…

 **Todoroki:** She…

 **Midoriya:** I let her escape.

 **Todoroki:** It's okay, we saved the boy.

 **Midoriya:** Yeah… and we don't want to get in trouble again since we still don't have out provisional licenses.

 **Todoroki:** Yeah.

 **Boy:** Thank you! Thank you so much!

 **Midoriya:** It was nothing, are you alright?

 **Todoroki:** No outward injuries, but you should still go to the hospital.

 **Boy:** I feel fine, but I'll do that. Thank you again!

The boy ran off.

 **Shoto:** Come here.

 **Izuku:** What?

Shoto walked to Izuku, who was sitting on the ground, and then positioned himself so he was pinning Izuku to the tree he was leaning against.

 **Shoto:** She kissed you. Only I get to do that.

Shoto pushed their lips together.

 **Izuku:** Sho-to…mng…

 **Shoto:** S-Sorry… I couldn't stand that she was the last one who kissed you. The next time I see her I will make her pay.

 **Izuku:** Shoto…

* * *

 _Izuku and Shoto were almost at the end of the woods on their way back to the dorms._

 **Shoto:** What happened between you and Toga?

 **Izuku:** What do you mean?

 **Shoto:** I thought I heard you two whispering before she tricked you and got away.

 **Izuku:** Wh-what? We weren't?

 **Shoto:** Yes. You were.

 **Izuku:** We… yes, we were…

 **Shoto:** What about?

 **Izuku:** I… I was trying to find out about Kacchan… but she only said "upset your friend's a murderer?"

Shoto stopped and hugged Izuku.

 **Shoto:** It'll be alright Izuku. I'm here for you.

 **Izuku:** Shoto…


	26. Chapter 26

_When they get to the dorms Izuku walks straight into his room, completely ignoring the group in the common area. He sits on his bed and thinks. What were these feelings? Why did Shoto care about him? He throws his head back against his pillows in confusion and anger._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the common area with Todoroki…_

 **Kirishima:** What's up with Midoriya?

 **Ashido:** Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him not say hi, unless he's lost in his muttering.

 **Todoroki:** We ran into a villain.

 **Kirishima** **and Kaminari:** What!?

 **Kirishima:** Bro! Are you guys okay?

 **Todoroki:** Yeah. She ran off.

 **Ashido:** Who was it? Was she in the league?

 **Todoroki:** Toga.

 **Kirishima:** Did she say anything about Bakubro?!

 **Todoroki:** She confirmed he was a murderer; however, she is a villain so her word is not a very reliable source.

 **Kirishima:** Of course it's not! Bakubro would never do that!

 **Ashido:** That's probably what has Midoriya upset…

Midoriya steps out of the room and walks into the common area, his eyes are red and puffy.

 **Kaminari:** Midoriya! Todoroki just updated us on what happened!

 **Midoriya:** What if he did it?

 **Kirishima:** What?

 **Midoriya:** What if Kacchan killed the boy…?

 **Kirishima:** He would never do that!

 **Midoriya:** He's been with the villains for weeks! He's always had a violent side! Maybe the exposure was too much! It's not like it would be too far out of character!

Midoriya slapped a hand over his mouth.

 **Ashido:** What are you talking about? Sure he acts tough and aggressive, but it's not like he's a bully or physically attacking people.

 **Kirishima:** Yeah! He's rough but he has a good heart!

Midoriya looked at the ground and let tears prick his eyes once again.

 **Midoriya:** Right… sorry.

 **Kaminari:** There's something you're not saying.

The group turned to look at him.

 **Midoriya:** W-what?

 **Kaminari:** I know I'm not the smartest in the class but the way you looked down and started to _cry_ , even I can tell there's more to the story than we know.

 **Midoriya:** U-ummm…

 **Todoroki:** Has Bakugo done something?

 **Midoriya:** I-I really don't think it matters much anymore…

 **Ashido:** After your outburst, I think it does. We need to know what we're dealing with here. Spit it out.

 **Midoriya:** I-It's just that before coming to UA, Kacchan was a bully… physically and verbally…

 **Kirishima:** What!? Who was he bullying!? I bet the kid was like a villain and was picking on someone else first!

 **Midoriya:** He… he was quirkless but he still wanted to be a hero… Kacchan would tease him about his status and more about his dreams. Later, it escalated, Kacchan would use his explosions on the boy. After more time passed and the boy hadn't told anyone, Kacchan got rougher and used more power. He burned the boy in places people wouldn't see, like his stomach, chest, and back. I wouldn't be surprised if the kid still had some scars. Kacchan even told the kid to "take a swan dive off the building" and hope he was born with a quirk in his next life.

 **Kirishima:** A-Are you serious?

 **Midoriya:** I would never lie about this. Especially not with what's going on right now.

 **Kirishima:** I-I know… It's just so hard to believe…

 **Midoriya:** Yeah… He's made some real progress here!

 **Ashido:** What were you doing?

 **Midoriya:** What?

 **Ashido:** While all of this was going on, what did you do to help? Don't go acting like he's evil if you were no better!

Midoriya turned around and left going back into his room. He let out the information just as planned, but he wasn't expecting that question. He wasn't ready to let them know who the boy was. Not yet.


	27. Chapter 27

_Izuku takes his shirt off and goes to the mirror, tracing his hands over the burns covering his skin. He doesn't notice his door open or Shoto walking in._

 **Shoto:** Izuku…

Izuku jumps.

 **Shoto:** I knew it was you… the way you were talking… it reminded me of myself. We both have burns, Izuku.

Izuku turns to face Shoto.

 **Izuku:** We both… You don't think it's disgusting?

 **Shoto:** Do you think _my_ burn is disgusting?

 **Izuku:** No! I could never think that! You're so beautiful Shoto. Your scar just shows how strong you are and how much you've overcome!

Shoto smiles and pulls Izuku into a hug.

 **Izuku:** I-I don't want people to know… it was me…

 **Shoto:** I'm the only one who figured it out and I won't say anything, don't worry.

 **Izuku:** Shoto… I… I love you…

Both boys blush and Shoto lifts Izuku's head up, crashing their lips together. They kissed until they needed to breathe.

 **Shoto:** I love you too. And don't worry about how much he hurt you. You can move on. You can become a great hero even with those scars. And… you don't have to like him, or stand up for him, okay?

 **Izuku:** Okay.

Izuku felt a pang in his heart; _you can become a great hero even with those scars_ , repeated in his mind. He wasn't a hero. He was a villain. But he loved a hero. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved Shoto Todoroki. And he was going to break his heart.

Shoto pets Izuku's hair and Izuku nuzzles into it, loving his boyfriend's touch. Izuku knows this won't last long and he isn't going to waste one second. He wraps his arms around Shoto's neck and pulls him into another kiss, this time pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Shoto backs up and falls onto the bed, pulling Izuku down on top of him. In a quick movement, he turns them around and pins Izuku to the mattress.

 **Shoto:** Do you want to do this?

 **Izuku:** Yes.

Shoto lets go of Izuku and pulls off his own shirt. He then kisses the boy's neck, getting a slight moan in response. Shoto kisses a line from Izuku's neck to the waistband of his pants and uses his teeth to pull down the zipper. Before taking off the jeans he looks up at Izuku whose face was red and eyes hungry. Shoto pulls off Izuku's jeans and then his own. With both boys only in their underwear, Shoto pushes his body against Izuku's.


	28. Chapter 28

_Today is Pride Day where everyone's parents come to UA and the students perform with their quirks. The parents can also talk to teachers and find out how their kids are doing. It's a giant festival reserved for students, faculty, staff, and families of UA. Those in the Hero course perform spars on the main stage throughout the day, the support students display their products at booths, and the general studies kids organize the fair—including all the food and security._

 **Mina:** Are you guys excited about today?

 **Kaminari:** Yeah! My parents are coming and so is my little sister! I think she wants to see me use all my electric strength…

 **Kirishima:** Your sister wants to see you stupefied?

 **Kaminari:** She's actually pretty mean… I'm kind of worried about that…

The atmosphere turns sad as everyone remembers the mean hero that isn't with them.

 **Midoriya:** Come on, guys! We can't get all sad. We need to be cheerful today! He… he would want that. He wouldn't want us to stop living because he isn't here. He may not show it but he cares and would want us to be happy!

 **Kirishima:** Yeah…thanks, Midoriya.

 **Shoto (whispers to Izuku):** Did you mean that?

 **Izuku (whispers back):** No… but they needed to hear it. He doesn't really care about anyone.

 **Uraraka:** Deku! Are your parents coming?

 **Midoriya:** My mom is! She's really excited!

 **Iida:** My parents are coming as well. They are bringing my brother. I only hope I can live up to his expectations of me and fight like a great hero he would be proud of.

 **Midoriya:** I'm sure he's already proud of you, Iida.

Shoto pulled on Izuku's arm, leading him away from the others.

 **Izuku:** Is your dad coming?

 **Shoto:** Yeah… I don't want to see him.

 **Izuku:** I know…

 **Shoto:** He practically killed my sister!

 **Izuku:** I know…

Izuku wrapped his arms around Shoto. He felt the boy's wet sobs soaking into his shirt.

 **Izuku:** It'll be alright. I won't leave your side the whole day, okay?

 **Shoto:** Th-thank you…

 **Izuku:** I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. Always, forever.

The boys separate and join the others to change into their hero costumes.

* * *

 _Izuku and Shoto walk around the fair for a while before spotting Izuku's mom._

 **Izuku:** Mom!

 **Inko:** Izuku! Oh, you're Todoroki, Endeavor's son, right? I saw you in the sports festival!

 **Todoroki:** Yes. Nice to meet you.

Izuku blushes.

 **Izuku:** Mom… this is Shoto Todoroki… my boyfriend.

Izuku links their hands together and Shoto's face burns with embarrassment as he looks away and covers it with his free hand.

 **Inko:** I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long have you been dating?

 **Izuku:** Haha… sorry mom… We've been dating for about three weeks now…

Izuku looks up and smiles at Shoto, who is looking down at him lovingly.

 **Inko:** You two look very cute together~

 **Izuku:** Thanks, mom~

 **Inko:** Todoroki, you haven't said anything! I need to know more about you! And you better treat my son right or—

 **Izuku:** Mom!

 **Shoto:** It's okay, Izuku. Of course I will treat your son right. I love him and will never let any harm come to him.

At that both Midoriya's flush. Izuku looks to the ground and Inko stares at her son's boyfriend.

 **Shoto:** Also, please, call me Shoto. I am dating your son, after all.

 **Inko:** O-Okay, Shoto. So, tell me more about yourself!

 **Shoto:** What do you want to know?

 **Inko:** I don't know…everything?

 **Shoto:** Okay. You know my name, and who my father is. I had three siblings but one disappeared and the other…is no longer with us. My mother…

 **Izuku:** Shoto, stop. You don't have to…

 **Inko:** Izuku's right. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to! We can stick to the basics, like what's your favorite color?

Shoto looks at Izuku.

 **Shoto:** Green.

 **Inko:** Oh! Just like Izuku's hair and eyes! Is that why it's your favorite color?

She giggles.

 **Shoto:** Yes.

 **Inko:** Oh! What's your favorite food?

 **Shoto:** Ramen…

 **Inko:** Oh I love ramen! Have you tried Izuku's? He really is a good cook, and his ramen is the best I ever had! But I may be a bit biased.

Izuku's face is glowing red.

 **Shoto:** I didn't know you cooked…

 **Izuku:** I haven't since I moved to the dorms…

 **Shoto:** Will you make ramen for me? Please?

 **Izuku:** U-uh o-okay!

Shoto's eyes shine with curiosity and excitement.

 **Izuku:** D-don't get your hopes up too high!

 **Shoto:** Too late…

 **Inko:** I'll go and let you two have fun~ I need to speak with All Might anyway.

 **Izuku:** Okay! Bye, mom!

 **Inko:** Bye baby, I love you! It was really great meeting you Shoto!

The two boys wander around some more before they spot Endeavor. They are about to turn away when the pro-hero sees them and starts coming closer. Shoto holds Izuku's hand tight and Izuku squeezes his.

 **Izuku:** Don't worry. I'm right here.

Izuku saw Shoto calm just a little before his father was right in front of them.

 **Endeavor:** Shoto. And you. You're the kid who has a quirk similar to All Might's. Why are you two together?

 **Shoto:** He's my boyfriend.

 **Endeavor:** I'm getting sick of your childish attempts to make me mad. Dating someone you know I would disapprove above is very immature.

Izuku felt a pang in his heart… was that really what Shoto was doing?

 **Shoto:** Izuku has nothing to do with you. I'm dating him because I love him. He was the one who showed me I can use my fire because it's _my_ fire, not yours. He's the one who showed me I am more than your son. I am my own person.

Endeavor's anger was clear as his fire-beard grew in size and flames sprung up all over his body.

 **Endeavor:** Tch. Ungrateful son. One day you will see how much you owe me!

Shoto walks away, pulling Izuku with him.

 **Izuku:** What your dad said, you were being honest when you said that's not why we're together, right?

Shoto stops walking and looks at Izuku. His head is down and Shoto can see a few tears starting to swell.

 **Shoto:** Of course I was. I love you Izuku. It has nothing to do with my father.

Shoto quickly kisses Izuku's head.

 **Izuku:** Okay…

Izuku wants to believe Shoto but he never thought he would get love and now he's not sure if he has it.


	29. Chapter 29

_The day after the festival._

 **Izuku:** Shoto.

 **Shoto:** Yes?

 **Izuku:** There's something I want to show you… or more someone… it's complicated…

 **Shoto:** Okay…?

 **Izuku:** Come on.

Izuku leads them into a bad neighborhood.

 **Izuku:** Put these on.

He hands Shoto a mask and hoodie.

 **Shoto:** Why?

 **Izuku:** Trust me. You don't want anyone to recognize you.

 **Shoto:** What about you?

 **Izuku:** …I'll be fine.

Izuku opens the door to reveal Twice and Mustard arguing. Shoto tightens, preparing for a fight. Izuku knows he thinks this is a mistake, it isn't.

 **Twice:** Deku!

 **Deku:** What are you arguing about now?

 **Mustard:** Nothing. Twice is being an idiot. As normal.

 **Deku:** Keep it down.

 **Twice:** Who's he?

 **Deku:** None of your business. Where's Dabi?

 **Mustard:** Upstairs.

 **Twice:** Oh and Bakugo has been yelling a lot today. It's really annoying.

 **Deku:** Tch. I'll deal with him later.

He turns to Shoto.

 **Deku:** Come on.

He starts walking, but Shoto doesn't follow. Deku sends him a death glare.

 **Deku:** Now.

The boy followed. When they were alone, Shoto spoke up.

 **Shoto:** Izuku… what's going on…?

 **Izuku:** I… I'm sorry… But you… you need family right now…

 **Shoto:** Family?

 **Izuku:** Your brother.

Shoto stops dead in his tracks.

 **Shoto:** My… brother?

Izuku nods and opens a door.

 **Deku:** Dabi.

 **Dabi:** Boss.

 **Deku:** I have someone for you to meet… again.

 **Deku (to Shoto):** In.

Deku closes the door behind him.

 **Deku:** You can take off the mask now.

Shoto takes off the mask and Dabi gasps.

 **Dabi:** Deku…

 **Deku:** Happy family reunion. And Dabi, don't make me regret it.

 **Dabi:** Yes, sir!

Izuku leaves the room and waits outside.

* * *

 **Dabi:** Shoto…

 **Shoto:** Stop. Are… are you really… Toya?

 **Dabi:** Yes.

 **Shoto:** And… you're really a villain…

 **Toya:** Yes.

 **Shoto:** Why?

 **Toya:** Because heroes get to do whatever they want just because they "protect people". They are untouchable.

 **Shoto:** Heroes help people, though. They aren't all evil.

 **Toya:** I know. But a lot are. Do you really think our father is the only scumbag covered in shiny lies and rankings?

 **Shoto:** I…

 **Toya:** There are some good, pure, heroes and I don't touch them. But I will bring down the rotten ones. That means being a villain. I'm okay with that.

Shoto leaves the room and sees Izuku waiting for him outside.

* * *

 **Shoto:** You're a villain too, huh?

 **Izuku:** Yes.

 **Shoto:** My brother called you boss.

 **Izuku:** He did.

 **Shoto:** You run the league.

 **Izuku:** No. I'm just in a higher position than your brother.

 **Shoto:** I'm supposed to trust that?

 **Izuku:** No, you're supposed to trust me. Remember what I said, I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what happens.

 **Shoto:** …

 **Izuku:** You can turn me in, if that's what you need to do, I'll understand. I hope you don't, though.

 **Shoto:** I won't turn you in…at least not yet.

 **Izuku:** Okay. Ready to leave?

 **Shoto:** Yes.

 **Izuku:** Okay. Mask.

Shoto puts his mask back on and follows Izuku back to the dorms.


	30. Chapter 30

_Shoto is sitting on his tatami mat and staring blankly at the wall._

 **Shoto:** He's a villain… they both are…

He tugs at his hair. His mind tries to process the information he just learned but it's overwhelming. He sinks in on himself and can't breathe. After his panic attack wears off, he heads to Izuku's room. He doesn't bother to knock as he shoves the door open.

 **Shoto:** Why?

 **Izuku:** They saved me.

 **Shoto:** Villains don't save people.

 **Izuku:** And heroes do?

 **Shoto:** Yes.

 **Izuku:** Wrong. Did a hero save you? Did a hero save your brother, your sister?

 **Shoto:** That's–

 **Izuku:** No. They didn't. Who finally saved your brother, and stopped him from turning out like your sister? Villains. Heroes make us out to be evil. But they are the ones who ignore injustice.

 **Shoto:** That's not true. Izuku I love you but… I can't be with you anymore. Not like this. I won't be with a villain.

Izuku could feel his heart shattering but hardened his features and eyes. The boy in front of him would not see his vulnerability.

 **Shoto:** I still won't turn you in. But I hope you confess.

Shoto left and cried alone in his room. He wanted to hold Izuku and kiss him and be with him forever, but he couldn't. Not anymore. He had to let the greenette go. Even if it killed him.

* * *

 _A few weeks later Izuku left class and went to the field to train his speed with One For All. Soon he had to dodge a flame. Stopping his sprints Izuku saw a tall, muscular man sporting a flaming beard._

 **Izuku:** Endeavor.

 **Endeavor:** Izuku Midoriya. My son will be the best hero. Stop getting in his way.

 **Izuku:** If you're worried about our relationship, we broke up.

 **Endeavor:** I knew he would dump you after you served your purpose. That's not what I'm worried about.

 _After you served your purpose._ Izuku hated himself for feeling real emotions and looked to the ground. He put his guard down. Never put your guard down. The next thing he knew he was on the floor clutching his stomach. Then he was flying across the field.

 **Endeavor:** Don't try to interfere.

Endeavor leaves and Izuku feels the sore spot in his back and stomach. He was about to heal himself when Uraraka ran to him. He had been screaming but didn't notice.

 **Uraraka:** Deku! Are you okay? Did you use your quirk too much?

Izuku can't respond, the pain too great. Uraraka runs to get Recovery Girl. When she gets there with a stretcher they carry Izuku to the infirmary. A while later Recovery Girl speaks.

 **Recovery Girl:** Your ribs have been shattered. This wasn't done by your quirk. I can tell because of the injury patterns, this was done to you. Was it someone from the league?

Izuku manages to shake his head.

 **Recovery Girl:** I will try to heal you, but it probably won't be very good, this is serious damage.

Recovery Girl kisses him and Deku activates his own healing quirk, _finally_ , he thinks. He had to heal himself slowly because Recovery Girl's quirk worked that way. He was lucky no organs were punctured. He had to stay in the infirmary for two days. The teachers tried to find out who it was, but Izuku claimed he didn't see the attacker. When he gets to go back to the dorms he goes to Shoto's room first. He knocks on the door and when it opens, sends a glare at the taller boy.

 **Shoto:** Izu-

 **Izuku:** Tell your dad I got the message.

Izuku then leaves to his own room. Shoto is thoroughly confused. He noticed Izuku had missed two days of class and wasn't in the dorms, but he left whenever someone mentioned him. He was cutting the other boy out of his life completely. But after hearing that, Shoto goes straight to Uraraka.

 **Shoto:** What happened to Izuku?

 **Uraraka:** You don't know?

 **Shoto:** It's complicated…

 **Uraraka:** Oh… someone beat him up really badly. They were fast too. Deku didn't see who it was but they managed to shatter half of his ribs. He's been in the hospital and was just released, but still can't leave the dorms. He's on bed rest.

Shoto runs upstairs and again barges into Izuku's room.

 **Shoto:** My dad hurt you?

 **Izuku:** I get it. I'll leave you and your family alone. You don't have to come here and pretend you didn't know. I'm keeping my mouth shut.

Shoto could feel the hatred radiating off Izuku.

 **Shoto:** I didn't know. You know me. I would never hurt you. And I would never plot with my father.

 **Izuku:** I'm not sure if I know you Todoroki…

The use of his last name made sadness swell inside Shoto. It showed how low he had fallen in the boy's view.

 **Shoto:** Of course you know me!

 **Izuku:** Were you dating me to get your dad mad and broke up with me because he didn't care about it anymore? It's okay if you did, I just want to know the truth.

 **Shoto:** Of course not! I would never do that to you. I love you. I love you more than anything.

 **Izuku:** You mean loved.

 **Shoto:** No. I mean love. Forget what I said before. I was stupid. I don't care if you're a villain. I love you and I want to be with you. Please… take me back. I can't stand being without you. These past few weeks have been torture.

 **Izuku:** Are you tricking me?

 **Shoto:** No. Trust me, Izuku. Please.

Izuku hesitates before nodding his head and being tackled into a hug by Shoto. He squeezes the boy back, thankful he had fully healed himself on his way back to the dorms.

 **Izuku:** I-I missed you too.

 **Shoto:** I promise I will be the kind of hero you can be proud of.

 **Izuku:** There are very few of those, but I'm sure you'll be one.

 **Shoto:** Just one thing.

 **Izuku:** Yes?

 **Shoto:** Don't talk to me about your extracurricular activities. I love you, but I don't want to hear about that.

 **Izuku:** Okay.

* * *

 _The next day Deku went to visit Bakugo._

 **Deku:** How are you doing Kacchan?

 **Kacchan:** Fine, master.

 **Deku:** Good boy~

He tossed Kacchan an orange and watched the broken teen eat it.

 **Deku:** It looks like you're a perfect little minion now, Kacchan. Do you think I can let you out of here and into a real room now?

 **Kacchan:** Yes, master.

Deku had spent a lot of time training Bakugo, especially during his break with Shoto. The fiery boy had turned docile around his master and only scarcely remembers who he used to be. Deku nurtured his anger and let him use it on victims Deku happily supplied. The first few kills were slow because Kacchan would protest. But after a while, the other blew off heads without a second thought. His eyes were dead. He was a shell of a person. Just how Deku liked him. Deku pets his hair and transports them into a black and red bedroom.

 **Deku:** This is your new room Kacchan. Just ask if there's anything you want. If you're a good boy, I'll be nice.

Bakugo looks around the room decked with furniture, books, a TV he could control and DVDs. This was a mansion compared to the large empty room he was in before. But he does not care. He sits on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He is a body but he no longer has a soul. He no longer has a care in the world.


	31. Chapter 31

_Izuku and the rest of 1-A are in training camp B to do some city rescue training._

 **Aizawa:** Today we will focus on fire, you all can see that building is on fire. There are no people inside, but you need to act as if you do not know that. Safely inspect the building to make sure there is no one inside. Don't take too long because if there is someone stuck inside, you need to get to them quickly.

 **Momo:** Sir, shouldn't we be focusing on fighting skills right now, with the league targeting us, instead of rescue?

 **Aizawa:** Yes, however, it is important to keep up with all aspects of hero training, this is why your English class is being replaced with an extra combat class.

Just when Aizawa stops speaking, Deku transports Kacchan behind him. His pet is well trained and knows just what to do.

 **Kirishima:** Bakugo!

 **Iida:** Wait! Why would they just let him come, it might be Toga.

The class takes a defensive position, preparing to battle the crazy girl when Kacchan lets off an explosion. Everyone drops their defenses and Mina was the first one to rush forward. She envelops him in a hug and he sticks a knife into her abdomen. He pushes her off and the class stares at their friend who is bleeding on the ground.

 **Kirishima:** Bakubro!

 **Kacchan:** I'm allowed to kill whomever I want now, within the rules. It's fun.

The class notices the lack of emotion in his eyes and voice.

 **Kirishima:** They did something to him.

 **Kaminari:** Whatever it was they turned him.

 **Midoriya:** You killed that kid didn't you!

 **Kacchan:** Yeah. He was my first kill. I didn't like killing back then, but I do now. If I'm a good boy I get food and master doesn't hit me.

 **Uraraka:** He's… broken. I can't believe they did this to him.

 **Midoriya:** He's a villain now. A killer. We have to apprehend him. Maybe we can find a way to reverse what they did!

Shoto looks at Izuku and they met eyes. Shoto knows Izuku is lying, but he still finds it hard to not believe him. Aizawa negates Kacchan's quirk, but it doesn't last long as Deku transports him to Argentina. He finds it hard not to giggle about transporting Aizawa somewhere his father had gone once as a child. He watches as the class tries to capture Kacchan without hurting him. He takes a few swings but lets Kacchan dodge easily. Everyone is so distracted, it's easy to fake effort.

 **Kirishima:** I'm sorry Bakubro! But I can't go easy on you anymore!

After a few minutes, everyone in the class except Izuku and Shoto was unconscious. Mina, Mineta, and Uraraka were practically dead. Kacchan was about to explode Asui's head off her body when Deku sent him back to his room.

 **Shoto:** Izuku. He didn't even try to touch us.

 **Izuku:** I'm high enough in the league to be granted an exception.

 **Shoto:** What?

 **Izuku:** No one's allowed to touch you. Now I'm going to hit you on the head.

 **Shoto:** What?!

 **Izuku:** If you're uninjured you'll be suspicious. I'm going to knock you unconscious. Recovery Girl will heal you quickly.

 **Shoto:** Okay, but I don't like this Izuku. I don't like our classmates dying.

 **Izuku:** I know but it's necessary, get rid of them now before they become bad heroes. Look around, everyone's hurt, but only the proven evil ones are dying. Mina was a party girl who cares more about fun than working hard, she even has an alcohol stash in her room and we're all minors, is that setting a good example? Mineta is a pervert and would likely have gone on to use his status to take advantage of women. Uraraka was in it just for the money, she cared only about herself and it was her or someone else she would have saved herself. Those people would have made bad heroes.

 **Shoto:** I don't think so. There are plenty of heroes with flaws, but they still help people!

 **Izuku:** I'll show you some of those heroes you admire. The day after tomorrow, I will show you what you refuse to recognize.

Deku strikes Shoto with a piece of a building that broke apart during the earlier battle and watches his love fall to the ground. He leans over Shoto and gives the unconscious boy a loving kiss.

 **Izuku:** I'm sorry Shoto…

He then lies on the ground. He doesn't have to have any obvious injuries since he only recently recovered from Endeavor's attack and shouldn't have enough energy to fight. He was only supposed to observe the class today for a reason. He brings Aizawa back.

 **Aizawa:** Are any of you awake?!

 **Midoriya:** A-Aizawa…

Aizawa runs to Midoriya.

 **Aizawa:** What happened?

 **Midoriya:** I tried to fight, but I couldn't use my quirk, I'm still too weak… He hit me and I blacked out. I just woke up when I heard you. Before I was unconscious, everyone was trying to fight. I saw everyone except Shoto go down. It was awful.

Izuku lets his eyes tear up and Aizawa helps him stand.

 **Aizawa:** Can you get Recovery Girl? I'll stay here with the students.

 **Midoriya:** Yes sir!

Izuku runs to Recovery Girl, after telling her what happened, he sprints with her on his back to the training station.

* * *

 _Shoto, Asui, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Iida were healed quickly while the other live students had to be transported to a hospital. There were not enough resources in the infirmary to heal all of them. A van from the morgue came to take the three dead students. The teachers called the parents of every student that survived while the principal visited the three households of the dead students. Aizawa went to the Bakugo household and told them personally what happened. The school organized a memorial for the three first years the next day. The whole school showed up and added flowers to the display. People read stories about the students. Izuku talked about Uraraka. The next day it was time for Izuku to show Shoto the truth._

* * *

 _Izuku took Shoto to the underground market, both boys were wearing hoods and masks._

 **Izuku:** Look over there, it's number two hero Hawks, buying some time with girls. And look, It's Mt. Lady gambling on an illegal villain fight. Do those look like good heroes to you?

Izuku could see the shock on Shoto's face, even under his mask.

 **Shoto:** …

Izuku pointed out a few more heroes doing illegal activity as they walked through the streets. After they go back to the dorms, Shoto heads to his room to think about everything he's just learned and Izuku heads to his room and bring is Toga.

 **Deku:** Thank you, I see getting all that blood wasn't a waste.

 **Toga:** It was fun playing all those heroes~

 **Deku:** I thought you would think so. Heroes are awful, sadly they're never that obvious about it.

 **Toga:** Did your friend buy it?

 **Deku:** Of course he did, Toga dear, you were magnificent.

Izuku cupped the girls head in his hands and sliced his cheek, allowing Toga to lick up the blood.

 **Toga:** Thanks, master~

Deku sent Toga back to the hideout and healed himself. He didn't particularly _like_ lying to Shoto, but he didn't hate it either.


	32. Chapter 32

_A few hours later and Shoto marches into Izuku's room._

 **Shoto:** You were right.

 **Izuku:** Hmm?

 **Shoto:** Heroes pretend to care but they don't. I thought my dad was the only bad one. I was wrong.

 **Izuku:** I knew you would understand. I wonder how many people are getting hurt but can't speak up because no one would think a hero was capable of crime.

Izuku waltzes over to Shoto and throws his arms around the other's neck.

 **Izuku:** We need to stop them.

Shoto nods.

 **Izuku:** There are some things I can't tell you, not yet, but you trust me, right?

 **Shoto:** Of course I do.

 **Izuku:** _Good boy~_

Izuku has Shoto wrapped around his finger. The boy he loves would be his forever. Izuku finally understands why everyone loves the idea of love. This is magnificent. Izuku pulls Shoto down and kisses him. The taller boy grips Izuku's waist and crashes their bodies together, exploring his mouth hungrily. Everything is going perfectly. Izuku is in a state of complete and utter bliss.

* * *

 _The next day on the way to class Shoto stays right next to Izuku._

 **Monoma:** 1-A? You seem a few short… Oh, that's right! One of you were expelled and another one of you became a villain and killed _another_ three of you!

Monoma laughs and Izuku has to hold tight onto Shoto's wrist as he feels the air get colder around him.

 **Izuku (whisper to Shoto):** Not now.

 **Shoto:** Tch.

Shoto takes a deep breath and follows his boyfriend's lead.

 **Kirishima:** Shut up Monoma.

 **Kaminari:** This isn't something to joke about Monoma.

 **Monoma:** You're right… I forgot to mention all the losers from your class that had to go to intensive care or get surgery! As a class, you couldn't even stand up to a first year! Pathetic!

 **Midoriya:** Monoma. Leave us alone. If you want to fight Ka-Bakugo then go and look for him. I'm sure you'd do _great_. You're better than us, right? So go and get him. While you're at it, why don't you figure out who's leading the league? In fact, you should just bring all villains down! It would be easy for you right? What are you waiting for?

 **Iida:** I hate fighting within ourselves and as heroes I believe we should stand together. But with this, I must agree with Midoriya's sarcasm. You have not fought this villain and should not criticize us.

 **Monoma:** Tch. When will you realize your class is the scourge of UA.

 **Midoriya:** Let's go.

The class settles into their desks, but some of them move around. Nobody wants to be sitting alone right now.

 **Aizawa:** UA is trying to deal with the backlash of this recent attack, but it's bad. Plenty of parents are asking to pull their kids out. As teachers, we don't think any of you are safe here. We are going to close the school until the league is caught.

 **Kirishima:** What!?

 **Aizawa:** We will have a closing assembly tonight, but it will be the last day here. You are all dismissed to start packing your dorms up.

This wasn't what Izuku was planning. But it's okay he has a plan. When they go to the dorm Izuku pulls Shoto aside.

 **Deku:** You agree with me that Monoma doesn't deserve to be a hero?

 **Shoto:** He makes me sick.

 **Deku:** Good. He will be your first kill.

Shoto smiles and Deku reflects it.

 **Deku:** Be careful, it can't be evident it was you. I have a plan and you need to follow it to the letter. Got it?

 **Shoto:** Yes.

 **Deku:** Good. Monoma is going to take my bait and go looking for the league, trust me. When he leaves campus, we'll tail him. When we get to a good, unpopulated area I'll shoot him with a paralyzing dart. Then you burn him to a crisp.

 **Shoto:** I don't need the dart.

Deku giggles.

 **Deku:** I know you don't, babe, but then they'll guess it was someone with a fire quirk. With the dart, it could be anyone with a lighter.

 **Shoto:** Okay.

* * *

 _Deku was right and Monoma was heading to the bad parts of town. When they got to the right place the pair starts their plan._

 **Deku:** Now, Shoto!

 **Shoto:** I-I thought I could but…

 **Deku:** Imagine him as Endeavor; imagine him becoming like that. Imagine him hurting his family as your father hurt yours.

Shoto let fire rip out of his left side and burn Monoma to a crisp as tears flooded his cheeks.

 **Izuku:** Shhhh… It's okay; it gets easier.

Izuku pulls Shoto into a hug and he cries into the greenette's shoulder.

 **Izuku:** I promise it gets easier.

Izuku and Shoto go back to the dorms together. Izuku called Compress after talking to Shoto the first time and put him in charge of what happens after the kid's dead.

 **Izuku:** Welcome to the League, Shoto.

* * *

 _Later, at the assembly. Thirteen runs in just as the teachers are about to start._

 **Nezu:** Thirteen, you were supposed to be handling calls, is something wrong?

 **Thirteen:** Principal Nezu. We got a call from the police! We can't dismiss the students yet!

 **All Might:** What?

 **Thirteen:** The torched body of Neito Monoma from class 1-B, hero course, was found. There was a note attached saying that if any students were to leave the school, the league would hunt them down personally and kill them.

Audible gasps erupt from the students.

 **Nezu:** Students I ask you all to wait here with All Might and Aizawa while I look into this.

Principal Nezu and Thirteen leave.

 **Shoto (whispers to Izuku):** I don't get it… wouldn't the school closing be a good thing?

 **Izuku (Whispers to Shoto):** No, if the school closes right now, all these heroes will be dispersed. The most talented students are right here. We need to cleanse this school first. We have a plan, but it requires the school staying open a little longer. Not to mention, we still have to break All Might.

 **Shoto (whispers to Izuku):** All Might? He's bad too?

 **Izuku (Whispers to Shoto):** All Might's one of the best heroes, or he was until retirement, the problem with him is actually personal. Very personal. To me and most of the higher-leveled members of the league. Including Shigaraki.

Nezu re-enters.

 **Nezu:** You may all go back to the dorms now. The police have communicated with parents and it has been decided that you will remain on campus for now.

The terrified students shuffle out of the auditorium and head to their dorms. Izuku and Shoto meet up in the split-haired boy's room.

 **Shoto:** Shigaraki. What happened with him? Everyone assumed it was because he was a leak, but you know the truth right? Is everyone right? Is it because he led me to the hideout?

 **Izuku:** No. Shigaraki was more complicated than that. But I won't lie, letting a hero

student find the location of the base, didn't help his case.

 **Shoto:** Oh. What's so personal with All Might.

 **Izuku:** He walked away.

 **Shoto:** What?

 **Izuku:** It's… It's a long story. I want to tell you but I don't think I can say it more than once and I still need to retell it for All Might.

 **Shoto:** Okay. But I'm here for you.

 **Izuku:** I know. I love you.

Shoto brings him into a soft kiss.

 **Shoto:** I love you too.

Tears prick at Izuku's eyes but he rubs them away and pins Shoto to the bed, kissing him roughly. Shoto quickly reverses their roles, leaving Izuku underneath the boy. Shoto pulled off his own shirt and then Izuku's.

 **Izuku:** Shoto…

Shoto sealed their mouths shut with a deep kiss and pushed his tongue into Izuku's mouth. Izuku submits, letting Shoto have complete control. It's different. But he likes it.


	33. Chapter 33

_Two months after the threat to all students and nothing menacing has happened. School has returned to its normal schedule and all students that were hurt in the fight with Bakugo were back on campus. Class 1-A still grieve the loss of their friends, but none of them are activating their quirks over every noise anymore or punching any poor soul that decided to approach them from behind. Everything is calm and normal. The school was having its bi-weekly assembly that day._

 **Nezu:** I know we have been through a lot recently and I know it's been hard on us all. That is why I have decided to cancel this assembly and let you all have some free time. Please do not spend it training, but instead, spend time with your friends, be happy. You may go.

The students get up to leave, but the doors won't open.

 **Mirio:** Principal Nezu, the doors are locked!

 **Nezu:** Hm? That's strange…

Deku warps All For One and the league onto the stage.

 **All For One:** Not really. It's how the quirk is supposed to work.

Terror fills the student body as they try to break the doors open to no avail. The teachers stand ready to fight, but don't make a move.

 **All For One:** Sit down, students. I have a very important announcement.

 **Nezu:** Sit.

The students follow their principal and take their seats.

 **All For One:** Teachers, you too.

They obey.

 **All For One:** I think it's finally time I introduce to you my son and the leader of the League of Villains!

 **Toga:** You get to meet our master~

 **Kacchan:** I miss master…

 **Dabi:** We know. Shut up dog.

Bakugo growls at Dabi who rolls his eyes.

 **Dabi:** Yo, master. Control your pet.

Izuku transports himself next to Kacchan.

 **Deku:** Hahaha… Sorry, Dabi! Kacchan, remember the rules~

 **Kacchan:** S-sorry master! I won't be mean to the league again!

 **Deku:** _Good boy~_

 **All For One:** My son, Izuku Midoriya.

Deku giggles.

 **Deku:** Dad! Call me Deku, you know it's my villain name~

All For One chuckles.

 **All For One:** My son, _Deku._

 **Deku:** Thanks dad~

All Might stands up.

 **All Might:** Young Midoriya!

 **Deku:** Shut up, All Might. You don't deserve to be called a hero.

All Might fell to his knees, breaking, watching his heir, his successor, look at him with eyes filled with evil. Eyes he had only ever seen on the worst villains.

 **Deku:** You must be wondering when I turned into a villain and why, aren't you?

All Might doesn't respond and Deku turns to address everyone.

 **Deku:** The answer's simple, really. Before Kacchan was my dog, he was a student at UA. You all knew him as an aggressive hot-head who, underneath it all, was a kind and good person. Before that, he was my bully. Before _that_ , he was my only friend. It kinda hurts when your only friend becomes your bully.

Deku takes off his shirt, revealing burs over his chest and abdomen. He turns around, revealing the same marks covering his back.

 **Deku:** It hurts even more when your bully has a strong quirk. I was diagnosed quirkless at age four, that's when Kacchan gave me the name Deku and branded me useless. One day in middle school, he told me to take a swan dive off the roof and hope I was born with a quirk in my next life. I had given up on life at that point, so I walked up to the rooftop. I stood on the ledge and looked at the ground. I was scared but I didn't think it was worth living. I heard something in the distance and jumped back. I saw All Might leap into the sky. He dropped something on our school's rooftop and landed to get it. When he did I asked him if someone without a quirk could be a hero. He told me no. At this point, I was barely on the roof and not the ledge. He could see how broken I was, but he left. He didn't care about a quirkless kid. Alone again, I went back to the ledge. I turned to face the school building and fell. I was looking forward to impacting with the ground when someone caught me. It was my father. He told me I wasn't worthless. He told me I had value. He told me I could do something with my life! But he also told me that heroes weren't as good as they pretended to be. I didn't believe him. On my way home I saw Kacchan being attacked by a sludge villain. Heroes, including All Might, were standing there doing nothing while he was suffocating to death! I ran and fought with the monster to save my once-friend. I guess I had a bit of Stockholm syndrome. I couldn't free him, but I managed to give him a breath of air. Just enough to last until All Might could take out the villain. Just enough to last until All Might decided he was bored of watching Kacchan suffer. Kacchan, the one with a quirk, was told how brave he was. I was reprimanded for helping save his life. A little later, All Might caught up to me and told me I could be a hero. He gave me my first quirk. His quirk was gifted to me because I could inspire him. What real hero needs a kid to risk his life as inspiration!? I understood what my father meant that day and was trained by him ever since. I grew strong and expanded our ranks. Sure, I killed Kurogiri and had Toga kill Shigaraki, but they weren't following instructions. But it's okay I replaced them with much better people. Two for two.

 **Kendo:** That's not true! You only replaced one of them! You aren't as good as you think you are!

 **Deku:** Oh! You're counting! I'm sorry! If I realized you were going to do that I would have brought everyone up here from the beginning!

Deku transports Shoto to him and kisses him.

 **Shoto:** Mmph

 **Deku:** Haha, sorry, I couldn't help it~

Shoto pulls Izuku closer and smiles at him before turning an icy gaze to the onlookers.

 **Deku:** See! I replaced them both! Shoto and Kacchan are way better! It's a major upgrade! Anyway, since it seems like I've finished explaining everything… You all know whom we've decided deserves to die right? You read the list?

The villains nod.

 **Deku:** Good. Then go ahead.

Shoto, Izuku, and All For One watch as the league cuts down student after student. The teachers try to stop them, but thanks to Deku's training and notes, all their weaknesses are known and the villains have a huge advantage.

* * *

 _Izuku takes Shoto out of the building and lets the rest of the league finish the job without him._

 **Shoto:** You're his son.

 **Izuku:** Yes.

 **Shoto:** You lied to me when you said you didn't run the league.

 **Izuku:** Yes. I had to. You would never have stayed with me if you knew then; you had to understand first.

 **Shoto:** I know. It's okay. Why did you kill Kurogiri?

 **Izuku:** Nobody gets to touch you and live.

Shoto pulls Izuku up and crashes their lips together.

 **Shoto:** I love you. And this is gonna enrage my dad.

 **Izuku:** Don't worry, enough students will be left alive to spread the word.

 **Shoto:** And then we cleanse the rest of Japan.

 **Izuku:** And the rest of the world.

 **Shoto:** Partners in justice.

 **Izuku:** And partners in crime.

 **Shoto and Izuku:** 'Til death do us part.

The boys laugh and stroll to Izuku's house.

 **Shoto:** What are we doing here?

 **Izuku:** This is my house. I want to be the one to tell my mom. Wait here?

 **Shoto:** Okay.

Izuku teleports himself inside.

 **Izuku:** Hi mom.

 **Inko:** Izuku! Are you alright? What are you doing here?

 **Izuku:** Calm down mom, I'm fine. But, I'm going to live with dad from now on…

All color drains from her face.

 **Inko:** What?

 **Izuku:** Mom… dad's a villain. And so am I.

 **Inko:** No! No, you're not! What are you talking about?

 **Izuku:** I'm sorry… I wanted you to hear it from me first. I promise, mom, I'm making this world better. The heroes won't be able to hide their crimes anymore.

 **Inko:** Izuku…

Izuku vanishes from her view and reunites with Shoto.

 **Izuku:** I finally found a new permanent hideout!

 **Shoto:** New one?

 **Izuku:** The one we went to earlier isn't very safe and was just temporary since the bar had been discovered.

 **Shoto:** Oh.

 **Izuku:** I really like this new one, and it's in a good part of town. You know where all the rich people live and bribe heroes to turn the other way. We'll deal with those heroes eventually, but for now, we can use them. And our room has a balcony and an amazing view!

 **Shoto:** Our room?

 **Izuku:** Yeah… you don't mind living together, do you?

 **Shoto:** Of course not.

He reaches out and holds Izuku's hand as they make their way to their new home, ready to start their lives fresh and rid the world of hidden evils.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sad that this story has come to an end, but I'm also excited because it means I get to start a new one! With the conclusion of Villain Deku, I will be leaving , but you can find me on Archive of Our Own under the username DNLX. This story is titled "The Dark Beneath the Light" there.

I want to thank a few people for being really supportive throughout this story.

Hardcasekara, thank you for always leaving a long comment filled with your ideas and predictions for the story. They always make me smile and inspire me to continue!

Neah-D-Campbell1, I know you just joined this fic recently, but the few messages we've shared have made me proud of my work, so thank you.

Ahikodoesstuff, you don't comment much, but when you do it's always supportive and I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I'm glad towards the end I managed to add some length to the chapters!

Beepboop, your expectations and comments make me laugh! I loved hearing from you as I wrote~

sandollar, you commented only twice, but your excitement was more than evident both times and it really made me feel like the work I was putting in was worth it. This story doesn't have much of a following compared to my other one, but that's why comments like yours are even more special.

marianamystery, you are someone else who just joined recently but the two comments you have left more than made my day! Seeing a readers excitement gets me excited about the story. Some days I don't feel like writing, but when I read comments like yours my mood does a 180!

Thank you all so much for the support! I really appreciate it! I hope you stick around and read some of my other pieces~


End file.
